The True Story of a Legendary Love
by BollywoodRocks
Summary: We all know the story of Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion. However, does anyone know the true story of the legendary lovers considered with the likes of Romeo and Juliet? Here is the real story of a timeless love. SE, AZ, RJ, LN, and MM
1. Before All This Began

**AN- **This is my first Sailor Moon fanfic! So please be nice! I am going to use the American names as nicknames, but I think the princesses should have longer names as their real names (they are all real names). And oh yeah, this is set in the Silver Millennium, but the beginning of this chapter occurs when the scouts are on the moon in episode 39 "The Past Returns". The Outers will come eventually. This is a Serenity/Endymion and Scouts/Generals story.

**Disclaimer- **I sadly do not own Sailor Moon, but I wish I did though.

**The True Story of a Legendary Love**

**Chapter 1- Before All This Began**

"What!" yelled Sailor Moon, "You mean we're actually back on the Moon?" The Scouts looked at each other in surprised.

"Yes, my darling, you are actually back on the moon because you need to know how your destiny came to be. I will tell you a story that occurs before all this began," said Queen Serenity.

Suddenly a flash of brilliant light enveloped all of them. The Scouts felt like they were falling for a few moments. Sailor Moon shut her eyes. Suddenly, she felt like she was standing. She opened her eyes, and she was standing in a beautiful garden. She could see the magnificent Lunarian Palace in the background. Shouts could be heard in the near distance. Queen Serenity started to walk towards the shouts. The Scouts silently followed her. They gasped when they saw who was screaming…little versions of themselves! The girls were running and being chased by five boys, who looked strangely familiar. Little Princess Serenity of the Moon, aka Serena, was tackled by a black-haired boy.

"Darien," Serena screamed, "get off me!" She tried to push him off of her.

"As the prince of the Earth, you will address me as Prince Endymion," he said as he started to tickle her. Serena started to scream and cry at the same time.

Suddenly, a boy with short blond hair started laughing. Princess Rachael of Mars, aka Raye, whacked him on the back of his head. "How dare you laugh at her, Jadeite? I'm going to kick your ass!"

The nursemaid, Olivia, called out, "Princess Rachael, we do not say such words, nor do we hit others!" Raye made a face at Jadeite.

A boy with long, white hair walked up to Darien, and he pulled him off Serena. "Darien, stop it. You shouldn't do stuff like that to girls,"

"Oh, Malachite, you ruin all the fun!" Darien said.

"Wait a minute," Princess Angelita of Jupiter, aka Lita, said, "are you saying that girls can't fight back?"

"No," said a brown-haired boy named Nephlyte, "he means that guys will crush girls," He sneered at Lita.

"Oh, bring it on, Nephlyte!" she said as she pounced on the unsuspecting boy,

"Go Lita! Give him the uppercut, now the left hand punch, and end it with a kick in the nuts!" Princess Lumina of Venus, aka Mina, called out.

Two kids, a blond-haired boy and a blue-haired girl, backed away from the rest of the group. "This could get ugly," said Zoicite. Princess Amelia of Mercury, aka Amy, nodded in agreement.

"Ok, children!" Olivia called out, "Time to come inside!" The girls cheered while the boys groaned as they walked back into the palace.

Back to the Scouts

"You were like that all the time," Queen Serenity said. "The boys and girls fought. Meanwhile the parents wanted you to all fall in love, so you could get married. As you can see, that plan wasn't quite working."

"Whoa, can you believe we used to hang out with Beryl's generals?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"No way!" said Sailor Venus.

"What happened next?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"Let's move on to when you were teenagers," said Queen Serenity.

A Few Years Later in Serena's Bedroom

"Oh great," complained thirteen-year-old Serena, "he's coming back! Of all the ways to spend your fourteenth birthday, and I'm stuck with that jackass from Earth!"

"No doubt, he'll bring those stupid gits with him," said Raye.

"Gits?" asked Amy. She was reading a book in Jovian.

"Generals in training," Raye replied. Lita and Mina giggled.   
"But think about it," said Mina, "we are going to go to academy in Mercury soon. This is most likely the last time we have to see those fools for another seven years!"

"I guess so," said Lita.

Suddenly, they heard a knock at the door. It was Luna. "Girls, it is time for training!" she said.

"Hooray," said Raye. "Maybe we'll get to train the whole time they are here, and we won't ever have to see each other!"

"I don't believe that is going to work well, Raye," Luna said.

"Well, a girl can dream," Raye said.

A Few Days Later

"Prince Endymion," Queen Serenity said, "welcome back to the moon! We haven't seen you for two years now."

"It is good to be back," Darien said as he kissed the queen's hand. "I assume you remember my friends Malachite, Jadeite, Nephlyte, and Zoicite?"

"Yes I do," she said. "I believe they are training to be generals?"

"Yes indeed," Darien said.

"I assume, too, that you remember my daughter and her friends?" Queen Serenity said motioning to the five princesses, who were lined up.

Queen Serenity nodded to the page, Ralf. Ralf said, "Her Royal Highness, daughter of King Hermes and Queen Athena of Mercury, Princess Amelia!" Amy stepped forward and curtsied. She was wearing a sleeveless pale blue dress that went to the floor. She had a wreath of bluebells surrounding her head. Zoicite gasped softly as he stared at the pretty porcelain figure of the Mercurian princess. "Wow, she's changed a lot," he thought. "Ok, Zoicite, stop it! She's like three years younger than you!"

Ralf then called out, "Her Royal Highness, daughter of King Ares and Queen Vesta of Mars, Princess Rachael!" Raye stepped forward and curtsied. She was wearing a strapless scarlet dress that went to the floor. Her hair was up in a ponytail, and there was a red carnation placed at the top of the ponytail. Jadeite's eyes went wide when he saw her. She looked up at him, and he put a goofy smile on his face. She arched one eyebrow at him that clearly said, "Back off."

Ralf called out, "Her Royal Highness, daughter of King Zeus and Queen Hera of Jupiter, Princess Angelita!" Lita stepped forward and curtsied. She was wearing a pale pink dress with spaghetti straps. Her hair, which usually put in a sporty ponytail, was put in an elegant French braid, which had small pink flowers that were weaved in. Nephlyte whistled softly, but it was loud enough for Lita to hear him. She gave him a fierce look.

Ralf called out, "Her Royal Highness, daughter of King Hephaestus and Queen Aphrodite, Princess Lumina!" Mina stepped forward and curtsied. She was wearing a pale yellow dress with one sleeveless strap and one spaghetti strap. Her hair was curled, and she wore it down with a daffodil sticking behind her left ear. She looked Malachite, who was in front of her. He didn't seem to notice her at all.

Ralf called out finally, "Her Royal Highness, daughter of King Apollo **(AN- I decided to give Serena a father) **and Queen Serenity of the Moon, Princess Serenity!" Serena stepped forward and curtsied. She was wearing a Grecian-style purple dress with one strap. Her hair was in a half-ponytail **(AN-I don't know if that is the actual name for it, but it is when you pull up the sides of you hair in a ponytail and let the rest of you hair down) **with violets lining the sides of her ponytail. She looked at Darien to get a better look at him. A look of hatred passed between the both of them. Darien gave her a look that said, "It is going to be fun to humiliate you," while Serena gave a look that said, "Bring it on, Earth Boy,"

"We will leave you kids alone now," said King Apollo. "You must have some catching up to do." He linked his arms with his wife and walked out the door along with Ralf and the other dignitaries.

"Well," said Darien as he stepped towards Serena, "I didn't know you girls were so desperate to win us as husbands. It's a pity your hard work will be wasted."

"What the hell?" Serena screamed. "Who in their right mind would be desperate for you?"

"Well, any girl really. I am the Prince…" Darien said.

"Of the Earth," Serena interrupted. "We know."

"Yeah, so I am the most eligible bachelor anywhere in the galaxy," Darien said.

"Well, the five girls in this room are the five most powerful princesses in the galaxy, and not one of us would even consider marrying a jackass such as yourself!" Serena yelled.

"This room is emitting so much love," Jadeite said, smirking. He edged towards Raye. "Speaking of love, Princess Rachael, I could use with some right now. Lay it on me!"

Raye slapped him…hard. "How dare you talk to me like that? I am the Martian princess. Filthy gits do not talk to me like that!"

"Gits?" Nephlyte asked. He turned to the Jovian princess. "Do you think I am a filthy git, Lita?"

"That's Princess Angelita to you, buddy. And yes, I do believe you are a filthy general-in-training!" Lita said.

"Oh so that's what it means! I was terribly confused," Zoicite said. "But that's ok. I am sure if I was confused, then you must have been confused as well, Amy,"

Amy looked at him harshly. "Well, first of all it's Princess Amelia. Second, what do you mean I must have been confused? I knew what git stood for." she asked.

"Well, I just meant since you were a girl…" Zoicite started.

"Oh, of course, you assumed that since I was a girl, I must have been stupid. You sexist!" Amy said.

"Yeah, you sexist!" Mina called out.

Malachite pulled her arm. "What are you doing, Princess Lumina? It's not ladylike to meddle in other's conversations," he said with a harsh tone.

"Excuse me?" Mina said. "First of all, it's Mina. Second, don't you dare lecture me, you…git!"

"What did you call me?" he said in a deathly tone.

"I called you a git. What are you going to do about it?" she taunted.

"Why you…" he started.

"Hey don't you dare threaten my friend!" Lita yelled.

"What are you going to do about it?" Nephlyte said.

All of them got into one big argument that resulted in some violence. Suddenly they heard, "HEY, STOP IT! THIS IS NOT BEFITTING FOR ROYALTY!" a voice called out. They all turned to see a furious-looking Artemis.

"Sorry, Artemis. Can we be excused?" Serena asked. Artemis nodded. The girls quickly picked up their skirts and dashed off.

Back in Serena's Room

"How dare he call me desperate?" Serena said. "Who the hell does he think he is?"

"I couldn't believe that Amy started chewing out Zoicite!" Mina giggled.

"He started to majorly piss me off," Amy said as she turned a page in her Neptunian book.

"What are we going to do about it?" Lita said.

"Nothing," Raye replied. The girls all turned to her.

"What do you mean, Raye?" Serena said.

"Look, those guys are pissed at us. They are going to try to get back at us, however if we don't do anything back to them, they just end up looking like bigger asses. That's punishment enough," she said.

"That's a good idea," Mina said. "I wonder what they are planning, though…"

Meanwhile at the Guy's Room

"We have to get back at them," Jadeite said.

"I agree," Nephlyte said.

"Aren't we too old for this?" Malachite asked.

"No," Jadeite replied.

"What are thinking about, Dare?" Zoicite asked the prince who was deep in thought.

"I think I know how we are going to humiliate the princess. We are going to do it in front of everyone. Let's do it at her party," Darien said.

"Great idea!" Nephlyte said.

"Happy fourteenth birthday, Princess Serenity," Darien said evilly.

An Hour before the Party in Serena's Room

"Owwww, Sophia, must you tug so hard?" Serena complained as her lady-in-waiting laced her up in her white halter dress.

"I'm sorry, Serena, but I must ensure the dress stays on the entire evening," Sophia apologized.

"But can't you make it so I can at least breathe in this damn dress?" Serena grumbled softly. The other princesses laughed.

"Amy," Queen Athena complained, "must you be reading right now especially in that position? You are ruining your dress!" Amy was wearing a midnight blue chiffon dress that had spaghetti straps and went to her ankles.

"But Mom," whined Amy, "I'm almost done with this trilogy!"

Across the room, Queen Vesta was trying to smooth out Raye's silk dress, much to Raye's annoyance.

"Mother, quit it!" she shrieked. Sparks started coming out of her fingertips.

"Rachael! Do not attempt to burn me!" Queen Vesta said loudly. She sighed and decided to leave Raye alone. She turned and walked to her friend, Queen Hera, who was messing with Lita's hair.

"Mother, can't we just leave it in a ponytail?" Lita whined,

"No, the crimped look suits your dress well," Queen Hera said.

Queen Aphrodite walked up to the two queens. "Mina threatened to throw crescent beams at me. She got mad when I told her that no one but the other girls and the parents knew her alter-ego. I told her to watch out and make sure she didn't expose herself. Then, the she kicked me out," she exclaimed.

"Ok, Your Majesties, I do believe all five princesses are ready. Our work is done," Sophia said.

The queens gave a cheer of joy and left the room. The girls sat down and grumbled for a while until Artemis and Luna came and told them it was time for them to make their appearance. The girls descended down the stairs when Ralf announced them. They stood in a corner through the first two dances. When the first waltz began, Crown Prince Hayden **(AN- I know I use that name a lot in my stories. I just love that name!) **of Mercury, Amy's older brother, approached Serena for a dance. Hayden was looked upon as the universal big brother by all five girls, so they had no romantic feelings for him at all (and vice versa).

Across the ballroom, the five boys rounded up. "Ok, men, this is our chance! Places everyone!" Darien said.

"Darien, I beg of you, please reconsider," Malachite said.

"Mal, you need to stop ruining all the fun for once," Jadeite said.

"I agree," Nephlyte said as he pulled out his bow and arrow that was hidden behind his tux jacket. Zoicite pulled out a basket of tomatoes that he had stolen and hidden underneath a nearby table. All five boys attached tomatoes to their arrows.

"Finally, our archery practice will come to use. I used to think it was so primitive, since sword-fighting is much more common, but now I really graciously thank Master Gridel for teaching us archery." Darien said.

"Ok, men, spread out," Jadeite whispered. They all spread out throughout the ballroom. The remainder of the people in the ballroom were too busy watching the handsome Prince of Mercury dance with the attractive Princess of the Moon to notice them. When they danced precisely in the middle of the ballroom, all five boys shot their arrows with tomatoes at the princess. All five arrows hit the target accurately.

"What is going on?" Serena suddenly screamed in surprise. She looked down at her originally white dress that was now colored red from the tomato juice. Tears started streaming down her cheek. She looked at Darien, who was smiling. He stopped smiling when he noticed the look she was given him wasn't hatred like he had expected. It almost looked like she felt sorry for him. She quickly turned on her heel, and she started to run up the ballroom stairs. No one was able to stop her at her speed. Amy, Lita, and Mina hurried to follow her. Raye didn't. She walked towards the boys.

"Good trick," she said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I agree…" Jadeite started to say.

She turned to him harshly, "Do not talk to me directly. I've been letting it slide. Remember your place. You are nothing but a lowly general in training. I am a princess. You are not to speak to me unless you are spoken to," she interrupted. Jadeite opened his mouth to say something but closed it. Raye turned back to Darien. "I really do feel sorry for your people, Prince Endymion. They get an incompetent king like you in the future. Tsk, tsk. But, I must say, revenge is sweet, and you can be sure Princess Serenity will get it," She left the confused boys as she ran up the stairs after her friends.

A Few Minutes Later in Serena's Room

"Can you believe them? They ruined your party!" Mina cried.

"I really want to kick their asses!" Lita yelled.

"The Sailor Scouts can kick their asses!" Raye said.

"No, guys, let's not get into that! That will be messy!" Amy exclaimed.

"But we have to get revenge on them!" Lita said.

"Who said we won't?" Serena suddenly said. The girls turned to her because that was the first thing she had said for a long time.

"What do you propose?" Mina asked. "We could dump paint on them, put spiders on their pillows!"

"No I have a much better idea, one that will hurt them in the worst possible way, but it will take some time," Serena said.

"How much time?" Raye asked,

"Seven years," she replied.

"Seven years!" Lita exclaimed. "What kind of revenge takes seven years?!"

"My kind of revenge," Serena answered simply.

"And that is?" Amy asked.

"I am going to spend the next seven years making myself beautiful, no not beautiful, gorgeous. I am going to make myself the most beautiful woman in the entire galaxy, surpassing my own mother's beauty. I will become graceful, delicate, smart, elegant, sophisticated, and pretty much everything that makes a desirable woman, and I am going to make Prince Endymion of Earth fall in love with me, and then I will crush him," Serena said.

"But how do you know Darien will fall in love with you?" Amy asked.

"Well, Darien desires anything that is beautiful. You and I have both seen him flirt with the maids years ago. Why would he not want the most beautiful woman in the galaxy?" Serena asked.

"There is no reason," Raye replied, smiling.

"Well then, who's going to help me?" Serena asked.

"We are!" the girls cried.

"Prince Endymion of Earth, meet your doom," Serena said evilly.

**AN- **How do you like it so far? I know it is quite long, I kind of tend to do that. Please review!


	2. Seven Years Later

**AN- **Ok this chapter will occur seven years later as you can tell from the title. Also the Sailor Scouts will be Super Sailor Scouts, and this is just as a heads-up.

**Disclaimer**- I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters.

**Chapter 2- Seven Years Later**

The next seven years went by quickly. The princesses and Darien and his generals did not see each other at all. In those seven years, the girls had learned to cultivate their powers as Sailor Scouts and had made their powers legendary, and their identities still remained a secret. Serena, true to her word, had successfully made her beauty renowned. Many people came to the moon strictly to pay homage to her beauty. She also had become a woman famous for her political skills and kindness, all in all the perfect queen-to-be. Meanwhile, Darien had given himself the reputation as quite the playboy, along with his friend, Jadeite. Malachite, Jadeite, Nephlyte, and Zoicite had also become full-fledged generals in the Terran **(AN- Was that what it was called?) **army.

In the Lunarian Palace

"Not again!" Serena groaned as she got dressed in a beautiful gown of sea-foam green. It was Neptunian made.

"Wow, Serena," Mina taunted, "I didn't realize how much you loved the first Tuesday of every month,"

Serena threw Mina a deadly glare. She dreaded the first Tuesday of every month. Making herself the most beautiful woman in the galaxy definitely had its down points. Every man desired her and wanted to make her his wife. So, the first Tuesday of every month became "Seeing Suitors Day." So far, all of the candidates sucked. They were all pompous princes and kings who wanted a pretty wife, who was also in line for the most powerful throne in the galaxy.

"Hey, you put yourself up to this," Amy said.

Serena replied, "But I didn't realize I would get this shit." Sophia, who was helping her dress, gave her an admonishing look. "I mean, I didn't realize I would receive such difficulties because of it,"

"Hey look on the bright side, as soon as you get done with it today, you have the Selene festival to look forward to," said Raye.

"I guess," Serena said.

"You are all ready, Princess," Sophia said. Serena started walking out the door towards the throne room followed by the other girls. When she finally got there, she sighed as she stood beside her mother.

"Mother, must we go through with this again?" she whined.

"Now, Serena, we must find a prince for you. Who knows maybe your Prince Charming is in this group today," her mother replied.

"I betting he's not," she whispered.

Ralf called out, "His Royal Highness, son of King Xavier and the Late Queen Adrianna of the Asteroid Danaicious, Prince Heathcliff!"

"Who wants to marry a prince named Heathcliff?" Lita whispered to Mina. They were sitting on the official thrones of their planets that ran down the sides of the throne room.

"I'm betting Serena doesn't," Mina replied, giggling.

They smirked when a pompous looking prince with curly red hair walked in. He was decked in fine clothing along with a sword attached to his belt.

"I bet he doesn't even know how to use that thing," Raye said to Amy, referring to the sword. Amy smiled and nodded in agreement.

"King Apollo and Queen Serenity, it is an honor to be in your gracious presence," said Prince Heathcliff.

King Apollo replied, "It is an honor to have you here, Prince Heathcliff."

Prince Heathcliff smiled. "Thank you, Sire," he said. He gasped slightly in joy when he saw Serena.

"Prince Heathcliff, what do you seek?" Queen Serenity asked.

"I desire the hand of your beloved daughter in marriage," proclaimed the prince.

"We understand, Prince Heathcliff. Darling," King Apollo said turning to his daughter, "do you have anything you would like to say?"

"If I may, Prince Heathcliff, I would like to as you some questions," Serena said winking to her friends.

"Down goes poor Prince Heathcliff," Mina whispered to Lita.

Lita smiled. "It's a pity, I was starting to warm up to him," she whispered back.

"Prince Heathcliff, if you were to marry me, you would become the revered Prince of the Moon. You will not become King. How do you feel about that?" Serena asked.

Prince Heathcliff looked surprised. "I did not realize that I would not become king. Surely, that is not correct. If I were not to be the Supreme Ruler, who would be?" he asked.

Serena turned to her parents and smiled. Then she turned to the prince. "Me," she answered simply.

"You?! I mean, Your Majesties," he said to King Apollo and Queen Serenity, "surely you would not put a woman in charge?"

"If it was her birthright, and she was suitable for the job, then why not?" King Apollo answered.

"If we don't have a problem with it, and our people don't have a problem with it, why should you?" Queen Serenity asked.

"I don't understand. This is absurd…" Prince Heathcliff started.

"Next question," Serena interrupted. "how do you feel about the environment?"

"I feel that there are many restrictions on it already. I mean, who cares about nature?" Prince Heathcliff sputtered.

"I'm so sorry you feel that way, Prince Heathcliff, because I do. Well, I have nothing else to say, Your Majesties," Serena said turning to her parents.

"That will be all, Prince Heathcliff, we shall correspond later," King Apollo said dismissively.

"Yes, of course," Prince Heathcliff said disappointedly. He trudged out. The other candidates didn't seem much better. Most of them were way too arrogant. There was one nice, selfless-seeming man, but he was way too old and was looking for his third wife, one who could bear him his long-desired son.

Back in Serena's Room

"My favorite was Prince Heathcliff! Can you believe how sexist he was?" Raye exclaimed.

"But he was pretty hot," Mina said.

"Do you think of nothing else but hot men?" Amy asked. She was once again…reading.

"No," Mina replied.

"I liked crushing him. That old king Gorlois was nice, but it's a shame he was so old," Serena said.

"And that he was looking for his third wife," Raye said.

"Yeah, that too," Serena said, giggling.

Lita ran into the room smiling. "You won't believe it guys! Seven years of work, and it will finally pay off!" Lita yelled.

"Slow down there, Lita, what did you just say?" Amy said putting down her book.

"I said that seven years of work will finally pay off!" she exclaimed.

"What do you mean, Lita?" Serena asked.

"Well, I was in the kitchens working on this new kind of soufflé, when Boris, the head chef, said that the palace had just received word that King Ambrosius and Queen Daphne of Earth are coming to the Selene festival," Lita answered.

"So?" Raye said while looking at her nails. "So is every other royal family in the galaxy. All of our parents are coming, and Amara's parents, Michelle's parents, Hotaru's parents, and Trista's parents are coming. So who cares if King Ambrosius and Queen Daphne of Earth are coming?"

"Well we care since they are bringing their son, Prince Endymion along with his generals Malachite, Jadeite, Nephlyte, and Zoicite." Lita answered.

"What!" Serena said crying out. "Really?"

"You'd better believe it, girlfriend. So, I believe it's time for some revenge, huh?" Lita asked.

"Girls, please let's just drop this whole revenge thing," Amy pleaded.

"Are you kidding me Amy? Why would we drop this especially since we've all spent the last seven years beautifying ourselves?" Mina asked.

"I don't know about this…" Amy started to say.

"Shut up, Amy, you are going to do exactly as we say," Raye interrupted. "Ok, so I'm guessing we need a plan of action,"

"First we'd better assign each of us to a guy," Mina said. "Serena obviously gets Darien."

"Right, well I guess we should just go by ranks. Amy will take Zoicite, is that ok, Amy?" Serena said.

"Whatever, it's not like I have much say in this," Amy said while picking up her book again.

"It's so nice to see you have so much enthusiasm. Ok, well, then next Raye will take Jadeite," Serena said.

"Are you kidding me? I cannot stand him! Amy, please trade with me. Give me Zoicite!" Raye pleaded.

"No way," Amy said while reading her book, "I can't stand Jadeite anymore than you do. I would fail miserably with him,"

"Ok that's settled. Raye's taking Jadeite. Lita, you'll take Nephlyte," Serena said.

"Sure, I'm ok with anything," Lita said. Raye threw her a pleading look. "Except for Jadeite, Raye, you're on your own there."

"And that leaves Mina with…" Serena said.

"Malachite," Mina finished. "Oh, Sere, please don't give me Malachite. He can't stand me! I'll trade with Raye! Raye, you want Malachite?" Mina pleaded.

"Actually, Mina, no offense, but I would take Jadeite over Malachite any day!" Raye said.

"Thanks a lot, girlfriend," Mina said sarcastically.

"Ok, I have an idea," Raye said, "Since all five guys are different, why don't we each take a different approach to each of our guys?"

"That's a good idea, Raye." Serena said. "I'll go first. I am completely going with the beauty and charm aspect. I am going to act the part of the delicate, gorgeous, naïve princess. Trust me; Darien won't be able to resist me," The girls nodded in agreement.

"I'll go next," Amy said. The girls gave her a surprised look. "I'm just getting this over with. My guess is that the minute Zoicite gets here, he'll want to immediately head to the famous Lunarian palace laboratories. He'll ask someone which lab is the best, and of course that person will say my lab, I mean the Mercurian lab. He will come to the lab and come across me doing my experiments on liquid ice. **(AN- That's just the first complex experiment I could think of) **He'll be very impressed with my knowledge, and voila! He's going to be in love with me,"

"Wow, Amy, I didn't know you were such a romantic!" Serena exclaimed.

"Ok, I'll go next. The stories of the Terran general, Jadeite, are legendary. From the information I have collected, I have found that Jadeite loves challenges. What I mean is that he loves a woman he can't have," Raye said.

"He can't have any of us," Mina pointed out.

"Well of course he won't go after a woman one of his friends is going after." Raye said. "I don't think he's like that. No, what I meant by a woman he can't have is a woman who won't have him."

"Meaning?" Serena asked.

"A woman who loathes him. He will go after the one woman who hates him with passion just to prove that he can conquer anybody. Well, we all know I hate him. I am going to make the fact that I hate him widely known. You know insults, fierce looks, the whole enchilada. **(AN- I wonder if they had enchiladas back then.) ** Trust me; it will become an obsession for him to conquer me. Pretty soon, that obsession will turn to love, and then I have General Jadeite eating out of the palm of my hand," Raye explained.

"I love your devilish ways, Raye. However, I am going to go the more traditional route. The festival is in three weeks. So, for the next three weeks I am going to research Nephlyte's likes and dislikes. From what I have heard, he likes to stargaze. I am going to read about every constellation out there. Then one night, he will just happen to bump into me stargazing. And then I will seem to understand him perfectly. I will simply become his prefect woman. And that is how General Nephlyte will be taken over," Lita said.

"Good idea!" Serena said. "Mina, what are you going to do?"

"Nothing," she answered.

"Mina, are you still mad that you got stuck with Malachite?" Raye asked.

"No," Mina said. "I meant that my plan is to do nothing. I'm going to ignore Malachite all together. Last time we saw each other, he got so annoyed by me because I kept trying to engage him in a conversation. This time when he doesn't want to talk, I won't talk either. If he wants to be left alone, I'll leave him alone. I'll give him his space to fall in love with me,"

"Oh, so you are going to admiration from a distance route?" Amy asked.

"You'd better believe it. I believe that route suits a man like Malachite," Mina answered.

"Well, now that we have got all that planned, there is nothing left to do but carry the plan out," Lita said.

"Well, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm actually excited about Jadeite coming," Raye said.

"Yes, girls, revenge will be sweet," Serena said.

**AN- **Dun, dun, dun! I hope you like this so far. I personally really like the part with Prince Heathcliff. I hope you enjoyed it, too! Please review!


	3. Revenge is Sweet

**AN- **I would like to thank all those who reviewed! Ok because she is a princess, I am going to make Amara a little more feminine like. Also, I just made up Hotaru's age. Please don't flame me! Last, the words in italics are Darien's thoughts.

**Disclaimer- **I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters

**Chapter 3- Revenge is Sweet**

A Day before the Festival in Darien's Room in the Terran Palace

"I can't believe we are going to have to see them again! This is so damn stupid!" Darien yelled. "Come on, we all know why we are being forced to go. They want me to check out the Princess of the Moon as a potential bride."

"Is that so bad?" asked Malachite. "She is rumored to be the most beautiful woman in the galaxy."

"Oh please," said Darien, "has anyone every seen every woman in the galaxy?"

"I've probably made love to every woman in the galaxy," said Jadeite. Malachite gave him a fierce look.

"That's not really something to be proud about," noted Zoicite. He was reading a book on Lunarian history to find out more about the Selene festival.

"Actually, Zoi, it is," said Nephlyte. "At least for Jadeite it is." He was pacing around the room trying to find something to do until nighttime when he could go stargazing.

"Well, anyways, there is no way in hell I'm going to marry Princess Serenity!" said Darien.

"Well, isn't she in line for the most powerful throne in the Silver Alliance?" said Zoicite, putting his book down. "Why would she care about marrying you? I would think she would marry a prince who was not in line for his own throne, since he'd have to move to the Moon."

"Well with Serena, you'll never know what she is up to," Darien said.

"Well who knows maybe all five princesses are vying for our hands, but why don't I see you running in the opposite direction, Zoicite?" asked Jadeite.

"See, unlike you jackasses, I see the Selene festival as a learning experience and a chance to meet the leading dignitaries and royals in our galaxy," said Zoicite.

"What is the Selene festival actually?" Nephlyte asked.

"Well, it is quite fascinating. The royal family of the moon hosts it only every twenty years. It is a special festival that is thrown in honor of the goddess Selene. It is said if you celebrate her while all royals of the galaxy are present, it ensures good relations and peace for the next twenty years," explained Zoicite.

"So we must have not gone the last time," joked Darien.

"Well, actually, we didn't go last time," said Zoicite, sheepishly.

"Whatever," said Nephlyte dismissively. "It's not like we have a choice in going, so we might as well stop complaining."

"And besides, men," said Malachite suddenly, "the princesses must have matured in the last seven years. They may not annoy us at all."

"Hey, Mal, are you hoping that one princess in particular grew up?" asked Jadeite, smiling.

"I will assume Princess Lumina grew up, but otherwise we had no kind of relationship at all. Why do I care about what happened to her?" said Malachite.

"I never said anything about Mina, but since you brought her up, anything else you wish to say about the beautiful, blonde-haired, blue-eyed Venusian princess?" asked Jadeite.

"Oh shut up," said Malachite in a huff.

The Day of the Festival in Serena's Room

"That's a nice dress, but I don't think it is quite appropriate," said Serena looking through an assortment of dresses that various designers had brought her. "That's pretty, but I wear white a lot. No, I don't like puffed sleeves. That has itchy material. That's too transparent. That's way too revealing."

"Oh for goddamn's sake, pick a dress, Serena!" screamed Raye after a few minutes of listening to Serena critique every dress. Raye was already ready. She was wearing a bright red Grecian style dress with one strap. It had a short strip of net material coming out from the front and back part of the strap. She was wearing her long hair down.

"Oh for gosh sake's, I have an impression to make, Raye!" Serena said.

"Will you guys stop fighting? You are giving me a headache!" said Amy while struggling to read her book. She was a dress with spaghetti straps. It was pale blue at the top and slowly faded down to navy blue at the bottom. It seemed to have all the shades of blue on it. She looked like a human ocean.

"Do you think my Jovian cinnamon cakes will be a success? Oh I hope so!" said Lita for the zillionth time to an irritated Mina. Lita was wearing a forest green strapless silk dress that criss-crossed in the back. The skirt went out slightly, kind of like a hoop skirt.

"Lita, for the zillionth time, yes! If you ask me again, I am going to be furious," said an annoyed Mina. Mina was wearing an off-shoulder amber-colored dress.

"Ok, finally I found the perfect dress!" Serena said excitedly. She held up a periwinkle-colored criss-crossed halter top dress. It had a subtle sparkle to it. She instructed Sophia to slightly curl her hair, which went halfway down her back. She put her dress on and asked all the maids to leave.

"You are going to knock Darien off his feet!" Lita announced.

"It is not too late to cancel the plan," said Amy.

"AMY!" screamed Mina. Everyone looked at her. "Sorry, it is just that Lita kind of pushed me off the deep end. Sorry, Amy,"

"No problem, and I'm sorry it's just that I have never tried to seduce a guy before," said an embarrassed Amy.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of. None of us, except for maybe Mina, have tried to seduce a guy before," reassured Raye.

"Hey!" exclaimed Mina.

"Well, it's true," said Lita. Mina threw a look that said "Help me" to Serena. Serena simply smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

There was a knock at the door. It was King Apollo. "It's time to go girls. Remember there is no kind of introduction here. Just go have fun," he said.

"Thanks, Dad," said Serena. She then linked arms with her father, and father and daughter walked towards the festival followed by the other princesses.

When they got to festival, they gasped in joy when they saw all their friends, whom they hadn't seen in a while. "Amara! Michelle! It's so good to see you!" Mina yelled as she ran to the Uranian and Neptunian princesses. She gave them a big hug. "Wow you guys look great!" she said as she examined Amara's gold colored floor-length dress with puffed sleeves, and Michelle's blue-green Chinese style silk dress.

The other girls walked, ahem, a bit more ladylike to their friends. "Hey Amara," said Lita, "I didn't think you would wear a dress."

"Seraphim and Elena," Amara said referring to her parents, King Seraphim and Queen Elena of Uranus, "made me. Some shit about attracting princes. They act like that's my favorite thing to do."

"Amara, language," admonished Michelle. "It's so nice to see you all. You haven't come to Neptune at all lately! It's really lovely this time of year. I have been telling Trista she needs to come to Neptune for a vacation. Being the Keeper of Time is definitely taking its toll on her."

"Speaking of Trista, where is the esteemed daughter of King Hades and Queen Persephone? Surely, she wouldn't miss this event?" asked Amy, smiling.

"I'm right here!" said a woman with long green hair. She was wearing a pretty black cocktail dress. She was holding the hand of a little dark-haired girl of six, who was wearing a purple party dress and holding a teddy bear in her other hand..

"Trista! It's so great to see you!" said Serena. She stooped down to be eye-level with the little girl. "And how are you doing, Princess Hotaru?"

"I'm doing fine, but Teddy's arm is broken," Princess Hotaru of Saturn replied. She showed Serena her teddy bear's whose stuffing was coming out of its right arm. "Mommy and Daddy," she said referring to King Cronus and Queen Rhea of Saturn, "said I was too old for Teddy. Can you fix him?"

"I'm not very good at that kind of stuff, sweetie, but I am sure Lita wouldn't mind fixing Teddy for you. You remember Princess Angelita of Jupiter, don't you?" said Serena kindly.

Lita stepped forward and stooped down to Hotaru's level. "Hotaru, I'd be happy to fix Teddy right after the festival for you, would that be all right?" asked Lita.

Hotaru's face broke into a smile, and she nodded happily. "Hotaru!" Queen Rhea said. "Time to eat!" Hotaru let go of Trista's hand, and she ran to her mother.

The princesses chatted for a few moments until the group broke up when Queen Serenity called Serena over to talk to some prince. Serena walked away grumbling. Then, King Hermes called Amy and Michelle to talk to some people about the water pollution problem that was going on in the Asteroid Belt. Lita, Amara, and Mina went to try some of the exotic food, while Raye and Trista went to watch the entertainment show that was going on.

Lita and Amara were sampling a meat dish, when a brown-haired man of twenty-six came over and kissed Lita on the cheek. "Isaac!" Lita screeched. "Oh my god, I am so happy to see you. I was told you weren't coming!"

"That was so I could surprise you! I can see you missed your big brother, little sis!" said Crown Prince Isaac, heir to the Jovian throne. "Look who I brought with me," He moved aside to reveal…nothing. "Wait, he was here a minute ago! Friedrich, where are you? Oh, there he is." Isaac pointed to a fat boy of twelve, who was stuffing his face with Martian chocolate cakes.

"What has Mom been feeding him?" Lita asked. "I agree, he is her little Jovian baby, but isn't she going a little overboard? Friedrich, stop eating so many of those! You'll make yourself sick!" Lita rushed over to her little brother and tore the plate filled with cakes out of his hand.

"Lita, you are so mean!" wailed Friedrich.

"And you are so fat!" Lita said. "No more cakes for you,"

"Hey guys," Prince Hayden said walking up to them. He was walking hand in hand with his new fiancée, Princess Abigail of Mars, who was Raye's older sister. She was known to everyone as Abby.

"Whoa, who's that fat kid?" Abby whispered to Amara.

"Abby, I am not fat!" Friedrich wailed.

Abby's eyes went wide. "I am so sorry, Friedrich. I didn't know it was you!"

"Guess who just showed up?" Hayden asked.

"Who?" Isaac asked, while trying to help his sister stop Friedrich from eating more cakes.

"Our buddy, Prince Endymion of Earth," said Hayden.

"What?" said Mina, her mouth filled with crackers and seafood dip.

"Oh great, I thought that jackass was banned from the Moon after what he did to poor Serena!" Isaac said.

"Well he should have been, but no, he's here, and he brought those generals with him," said Hayden.

"Wait a minute, I thought you guys were friends with Darien," said a confused Amara.

"Not after what he did to Serena. Sere is like a little sister to us, and it was like an insult to us when he humiliated her at her birthday party," Isaac said. Amara nodded and smiled. She always knew she liked the Mercurian and Jovian Crown Princes.

Lita and Mina looked at each other and nodded. "Um, sorry guys, we have to go," Lita said quickly.

"Why so soon?" asked Isaac.

"We, uh, have something to do," said Mina. The two girls fled to go tell Serena and the other girls.

They found Serena conversing with Queen Elena and Queen Rhea. Raye and Amy were watching the comedy show nearby. Lita and Mina split up. Lita walked up to Serena and whispered into Serena's ear, "He's here." Serena's eyes went wide.

"Your Majesties, you'll have to excuse me. There is a situation I must take care of. I do hope you enjoy the rest of the festival," Serena said to the two queens. The nodded. She followed Lita to the comedy show.

Meanwhile, Mina had a hard time fishing her way through the crowd watching the show. She finally found Raye and Amy engrossed in the show. "Psst, Raye, Amy," she whispered. Raye threw a fierce look that said, "Can't you see I'm busy?" Mina whispered, "Sorry to ruin you show, but they're here."

Amy turned to her. "Who's here?"

Mina let out a frustrated sigh. "He's here," Amy gave her a confused look. Suddenly, her eyes went wide. She elbowed Raye in the stomach. Raye quickly understood. They got up and weaved their way through the crowd to meet up with Lita and Serena.

When they got to Serena and Lita, Serena was pacing back and forth. When Serena saw them, she stopped. "Ok, girls, everything now depends on entrances and placement. Ok, so here's what I think, Amy and I are going to go up to the garden balcony," she said pointing to the raised platform that resembled a balcony. It had stairs that led to the center of the courtyard in which the festival was being held. It was called the garden balcony because that was where Queen Serenity cultivated her garden. "My guess," continued Serena, "is that Darien and the generals will stop at the first familiar face they see, and by the looks of it that will be Hayden, Isaac, Amara, and Abby. He will go up to them and say something like, 'So, I've heard the Princess of the Moon is very beautiful. Where is she?' Then, Hayden or whoever will point to the garden balcony where I will be conversing with Amy with my back turned to him. Amy will keep a watch for the point, and then she will signal me. Then, I will run down the stairs, so he gets a clear view of me completely."

Raye raised an eyebrow. "A bit dramatic, isn't it?"

Serena smiled. "That's my point. The beauty and charm aspect won't work unless I make a dramatic entrance,"

"How do you know that Darien will ask about you, which will lead up to all of the rest of your plan?" asked Amy.

"Trust me, Amy. I understand playboys like Darien. That will be, without a doubt, the first question he asks," said Serena.

"What about the rest of us?" asked Mina. "I don't think we need to have such dramatic entrances.

"No, you will get a forced introduction from Hayden and Isaac. They will call you over there to be introduced. You will say a quick hello, giving the men just enough time be shocked and consumed by your beauty, and then you make up some excuse, and you get out of there," said Serena.

"That works," said Raye.

They saw Artemis walking up towards them. "King Ambrosius, Queen Daphne, Prince Endymion, and his generals have arrived. You need to go over there to say hello," he said.

"Thanks for the heads-up, Artemis," said Raye as Artemis turned and walked away.

"Ok, Raye, you, Lita, and Mina will stand near Hayden and Isaac. Don't stand too close, and be sure to keep your backs to them. Amy, you and I better head to the garden balcony now to make sure Darien doesn't see me before he should,"

"Ok, I hate to say this, but this is kind of fun. It's evil and so unprincess-like, but it's amusing," said Amy. "See you guys later." She and Serena picked up their skirts and ran to the garden balcony.

"We'd better get going to," said Mina. Raye and Lita nodded in agreement. The three of them gathered up their skirts and walked towards their assigned spot.

A Few Minutes Later

"Hey Hayden, hey Isaac!" called out Darien.

"Oh great!" groaned Isaac softly.

"Sweetie, be wary of Darien and Jadeite," Hayden whispered to Abby.

"Hey man!" said Isaac putting on a fake smile. He gave Darien a high-five. "Hey Malachite, Jadeite, Nephlyte, Zoicite. Congratulations on becoming generals."

"Thank you, Prince Isaac," said Malachite, stiffly.

Jadeite looked over to Abby. She was pretty, but not as pretty as Raye. Abby took after her father, while Raye took after their mother. Abby had curly, dirty-blonde hair, as opposed to Raye's straight jet-black hair. They both, however, shared the same violet-colored eyes. Jadeite whistled slightly at the pretty Martian princess in front of him. "Hello, miss," said Jadeite in his best "flirty" voice, "I am General Jadeite from Earth. And who are you, fair lady?"

Hayden gripped Abby's hand firmly. "Jadeite, this is my fiancée, Her Royal Highness, daughter of King Ares and Queen Vesta of Mars, Princess Abigail," he said.

Jadeite took a big gulp. "She's your, uh, fiancée? It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness," he said as he kissed her hand.

"As am I," Abby said winking to her fiancé.

"So, Isaac, I've heard that Princess Serenity of the Moon is the most beautiful woman in the galaxy. I am anxious to behold this beauty with my own eyes. Where is she?" asked Darien.

"She's over there," Isaac said pointing to the garden balcony.

Right Then on the Garden Balcony

"Serena, he's pointing!" Amy said.

"Ok, here goes nothing. One, two, three," Serena said. On three, Serena turned around and ran gracefully down the marble stairs.

Amy looked over to Darien to see his reaction.

Back to Darien

_"Oh my god, she is by far the most beautiful woman I have ever seen! Stupid me for doubting her. She must be the most beautiful woman in the galaxy, no the most beautiful woman in all the galaxies! I take back everything I ever said about her. Stop this Darien! You can't be falling in love with her already! You don't even know her. But somehow I'm feeling incomplete. Is this what love feels like? Stop it, you jackass! This was the girl you hated just a few years ago. You can't suddenly fall in love with her at first sight! Stop looking at her!" _Darien thought, but of course he couldn't take his eyes off Serena. Serena stopped running when she met up with Lita, Mina, and Raye. She smiled at her friends. Darien thought he had never seen a more beautiful thing than Serena's smile.

"I bet you'd like to meet her," said Hayden. "Hey Serena come over here!" Serena looked over to them, and she looked at Darien. Darien felt his heart leave his body.

Now to Serena

"Guys, its working,' Serena whispered. "You should have seen his face when I was running down. It was priceless! Anyways, I better go. Wish me luck!"

Raye, Lita, and Mina mouthed, "Good Luck," to her. Serena walked gracefully up to them. "Oh hello again, Hayden. What did you want me for?"

"I believe you remember Prince Endymion of Earth and his generals Malachite, Jadeite, Nephlyte, and Zoicite." Hayden said motioning to Darien.

Serena smiled. "Of course I do. How can anyone forget someone like Darien? It is a pleasure to see you again," she said holding out her hand for Darien to kiss. He kissed it, and he felt a strange tingly feeling after he did it.

"Where are the rest of the girls?" Abby asked Serena.

"They are around her somewhere," Serena replied.

"Oh there they are. Hey Raye, Lita, Mina, come over here!"

Jadeite had, meanwhile, been staring at a pretty black-haired girl and was surprised when she turned around and said, "I'm coming!" Nephlyte looked surprised when he saw Lita walking with Raye. He couldn't remember a time when he thought she was…gorgeous. Malachite groaned softly when he saw Mina, and Zoicite had to elbow him in the ribs.

When the girls reached the group, they curtsied politely. "Gentlemen, I hope you remember my sister, Princess Rachael of Mars?" asked Abby.

"It is so nice to see you again," said Raye smiling. "It's been too long."

"I agree, Princess Rachael," said Jadeite, smiling.

"Call me Raye," she said rather stiffly. Jadeite looked surprised at her sudden stiffness.

"And I assume, guys, that you remember my sister, Princess Angelita and her friend, Princess Lumina of Venus?" asked Isaac.

Nephlyte said, "Of course we do. It's very nice to see you again Princess Angelita,"

"Pleasure's all mine," Lita said.

Malachite was surprised when Mina did not add anything foolish or silly. In fact, he was really surprised when Mina didn't say anything. She simply smiled and curtsied. "Has she really changed?" thought Malachite. "No way, no one can change that much."

"Hey, where is my sister?" asked Hayden.

"I'm right here, Hayden," said Amy from behind them. Zoicite turned around and gasped softly when he saw the pretty blue-haired princess in front of him.

"Gentlemen, I trust you remember my sister, Princess Amelia?" asked Hayden.

"Of course, we do," answered Zoicite quickly.

"I wish we could stay, but we have to make a few more rounds. I look forward to seeing you gentlemen later," said Serena. "Girls, we'd better get going," The princesses curtsied once more and walked away leaving Darien and his generals in an emotional mess.

"Ladies," Serena said as they walked away. "I believe our plan is working. Give it a few more days and those men will be conquered. Revenge is sweet."

**AN- **Who would have ever thought that Serena could be so evil??? I hope you enjoyed it! I really appreciate reviews, even if it is really short!


	4. All According to the Plan

**AN- **Thanks to all those reviewers, especially coreagurl, who has reviewed every chapter. I really appreciate it, and please continue doing so. I really like getting feedback. Remember that words in italics are Darien's thoughts. Also, words in italics and bold are one of the princesses' thoughts. (Don't worry; you'll clearly be able to tell whose thoughts they are.)

**Disclaimer**- I do not own any of the SM characters.

**Chapter 4- All According to the Plan**

The girls continued walking and giggling. "Can you believe how easily they fell into our trap?" asked Raye. "Even Malachite couldn't resist Mina's charms!"

"I told you it would work!" Mina said. "They ignoring plan always works without fail."

Serena suddenly stopped walking. "Oh no," she groaned. A silver-haired prince started walking towards her. "Can't he leave me alone?" she whispered.

"Princess Serenity, you look breathtaking as usual," Prince Diamond said. **(AN- I know he doesn't belong in the Silver Millennium, but he's one of my favorite characters. I love the whole villain-falling-in-love-with-the-heroine scenario. Who doesn't love this guy?????)**

"Uh, thank you Prince Diamond. I assume you remember my friends Princess Amelia, Princess Rachael, Princess Angelita, and Princess Lumina?" Serena said.

"Yes, of course. I'd be happy if you honored me with a dance," he said sweetly.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I don't have time. Some other time perhaps," she said. She started to walk away, but stopped when she felt Prince Diamond holding her arm hard.

"Princess, I don't believe a dance with me will take too much time. Please, I insist, you must dance with me," he said somewhat fiercely.

Lita looked furious. No one was going to treat Serena this way! "Look, pal, leave her alone! She said no!" She pushed away Diamond's arm that was holding Serena.

"Princess Angelita, this does not concern you! Please stop this nonsense at once or else!" Prince Diamond shouted.

Raye stepped forward and said, "Bring it on, buddy!" Prince Diamond threw her a deadly glare, and Mina and Amy pulled on her skirt, but Raye wasn't finished. "How dare you threaten my friends?" She pulled out a strip of paper, which she placed between her index and middle finger and said, "I call upon the power…"

"Ok, we're done." interrupted Serena. " Prince Diamond, there is no way in hell I'm dancing with a psycho like you, and if you ever pull a stunt like that again, I will be sure you're banished from anywhere in the Silver Alliance! Come on, girls!" They walked away in a huff.

Right then back with Darien and the others

"Who's that psycho who strangely resembles Malachite?" Jadeite asked.

"Oh, that's Prince Diamond of the Negamoon," Isaac said.

"Major psycho," Abby added. "He's so obsessed with Serena. He comes every 'Seeing Suitor Day.' But he just freaks Serena out."

"Poor girl," Zoicite said. "It must suck for someone to lust after you so much. She's probably half afraid he might rape her or something."

"Don't put that idea in his head. If he were to rape her, she'd have to marry him; at least I think she would. **(AN- Don't worry people, this thought has nothing to do with the story. This is just mindless conversation)** Now, that would suck," said Hayden.

"Well, we better head over to the garden balcony." said Abby. "It's just about time for the closing ceremony."

The group walked over to the ground below the garden balcony. King Apollo, Queen Serenity, and Serena were standing on the garden balcony. "Hello everyone. Sadly, it is time for the Selene festival to end. Fortunately, we can look back to the stronger relations that were built because of this festival," said King Apollo.

"It was very nice to meet with old friends and new friends in this blessed event. We do hope you all enjoyed yourselves," Queen Serenity said.

Finally, Serena spoke. "My parents and I are looking forward to seeing you all at the Midnight Ball tomorrow night. I hope you all enjoy the remainder of your stay here. Good night!"

"_My god, she looks like the goddess Selene herself. If only I could spend a few moments alone with her. I would forsake every other woman for her to be my one and only. She would make a good Queen of the Earth. Wait a minute, why would she want to marry you? You humiliated her in front of everyone on her birthday! Besides, it's like what Zoicite said; she is in line to be the Queen of the Moon. She's to bound to marry some lesser known prince, who's not in line for his own throne. But, I don't know the first thing about ruling a kingdom. It would certainly help to have her by my side. Shut up Darien!"_

Serena made a quick exit with her friends on her heels. As they walked away, Darien saw Isaac run over to Serena and ask her something. Serena smiled and nodded. Isaac then gave a quick hug to his sister and ran off.

A few moments later a pretty maid named Eleanor came over to Darien and said, "Prince Endymion, I was instructed by Queen Serenity to show you and your generals your rooms. Please follow me." Darien looked over to Jadeite, expecting for his general to be looking at the maid with lustful eyes. Darien was surprised when he saw that Jadeite didn't even seem to notice the maid. He was looking in the direction that the princesses had just left from.

"Come on, guys, I for one am extremely tired. Let's get some sleep now," Darien said. His generals nodded, and the five men followed Eleanor back into the palace. She led them to a luxurious wing and showed them each of their rooms. Darien then dismissed her, but Jadeite stopped her by saying, "Eleanor, where do the princesses stay?"

Eleanor looked at him with wide eyes and turned pink. Malachite whacked him on the back of his head. "I can't, I mean, I'm not supposed to…" she stuttered.

Zoicite said kindly, "Don't worry about it. Jadeite's just an idiot. You are dismissed." Eleanor nodded, and she fled from the room before they could ask anymore questions.

Darien turned to Jadeite. "Dude, you are the biggest idiot I know! You don't go asking maids these kinds of things," he said. Jadeite just shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok, guys, good night. I have a princess to seduce tomorrow," Jadeite said slyly.

"Forget about it. I'm not risking getting into anymore trouble," Darien said. Jadeite pouted and left the room.

After taking a bath, Darien laid down on his bed. _"This is stupid. You can't be in love. Prince Endymion doesn't fall in love; women fall in love with him. Get her out of your head." _ He fell asleep a few minutes later, dreaming of Princess Serenity.

The Next Morning in Serena's Room

Serena was woken up by Sophia. "Oh, Sophia, five minutes more please," she grumbled.

"No way, Jose." Sophia said as she opened the moved the curtains revealing the bright sunlight. "You know what happens when I let you sleep for five more minutes. Five minutes becomes ten minutes, and so on. So, upsie-daisy, Princess Serenity."

"Whatever," Serena said as she struggled to get out of bed. She finally got up. She took a quick bath. She picked out a lavender dress with spaghetti straps and silver embroidery to wear. She then walked into Raye's room to see if she was ready. She could her Raye grumbling behind her dressing screen about how life was so unfair while her maid, Priscilla, zipped her up into her crimson dress.

As soon as Raye was done dressing, the two of them walked out of the room together just as Amy, Lita, and Mina walked out of their rooms. They walked together to the dining hall for breakfast. The guys were already there along with King Apollo and Queen Serenity. The men got up and bowed as the princesses sat down for breakfast. "Where are the rest of the royals?" Serena asked her father.

"They're all having breakfast in their rooms. They have some political stuff to take care of," King Apollo replied before taking a sip of juice.

"Did they mention if they needed our help?" Amy asked as the server served her some chicken.

"No, I don't think you need to do anything. They wanted you to enjoy yourself," Queen Serenity said kindly. Zoicite gave a quizzical look to Darien that Queen Serenity saw. "Since the girls have gotten older, they've been helping their parents on political issues. It's sort of training for the future. They will either be rulers themselves, like Mina, or aiding the future rulers," she explained. Malachite shot Mina a look that she Mina deciphered as an impressed look. She smiled as she bit into her chicken.

"So what is the plan for the day, Your Majesties?" Lita asked.

_"Wow, this is so weird. They are actually talking to the king and queen in such an informal way and during breakfast! I can't remember ever talking to my own parents in such a manner, and I can certainly not remember a time we talked during a meal. This is surely a weird practice." _Darien thought.

"I was thinking that maybe you could show Prince Endymion and his generals around the grounds for the day. So much has changed since they last came," Queen Serenity said.

"I guess that's be ok, Mom. Will we be expecting the others for lunch?" asked Serena.

_"Wow she calls the king and queen Dad and Mom in front of others, and they are ok with it! I don't even call my parents that in private. I wish I could. I certainly want it to be that way with my children." _Darien thought.

"No, I don't think so, honey. In fact the transporter is booked for the entire day. Everyone wants to get back to their planets to get ready for the ball, and others are arriving for the ball as well. I'd advise you to stay clear of the Transporting Room," King Apollo said.

"That'll be fine, Your Majesty," said Raye as she finished her meal. "Now, may I be excused?" King Apollo nodded. She got up and started to walk towards the door, when she suddenly stopped. "If you need me, I'll be meditating," she said. She then walked out the door.

Jadeite threw a quizzical look to Mina. "She likes to meditate in the Fire Room in the mornings," Mina explained. Jadeite smiled and nodded. The group ate in silence. A few minutes later, everyone was finished. They walked out as a group to the Fire Room. They observed Raye meditating for a few minutes. Jadeite couldn't believe how beautiful the raven-haired Martian princess looked when she was deep in meditation. After a few minutes, Raye opened her eyes and got up to join the group.

"I do believe I'd like a tour of the grounds," Darien said. "Princess Serenity, would you show me your beautiful palace?"

Serena smiled. "I guess. What would you like to see first? Oh and please call me Serena," she said.

Darien smiled. "I would love to see the Planetary Garden. I've heard such wonderful things about the gardens. Shall we go now…Serena?" he asked. He held out his arm.

Serena linked her arm with his. "Right this way." They walked out of the dining room together.

Nephlyte thought this might be a good opportunity to get to talk to Lita alone. "Princess Angelita, would you please show me the garden as well?"

Lita winked at her friends (the generals didn't notice) and said, "Of course, General Nephlyte, I'd be honored to. Perhaps if time is willing, I can show you the Jovian forest located on the east side grounds of the palace. And please call me Lita. Princess Angelita is too formal for me."

"Of course, Lita. And please call me Nephlyte. No need for a princess to call me general. Shall we leave?" he asked as he held out his arm for her to take.

"Yes, we shall," she said taking his arm. They started walking out together.

Jadeite decided to take this opportunity and get some alone time with Raye. "So Princess Rachael, I'd like to see the gardens as well," he said in a flirty voice.

Raye raised an eyebrow. "Well, Lita and Nephlyte are not too far away. I'm sure they won't mind if you joined them," she said.

Jadeite looked surprised. No woman had ever turned him down! "But, Raye," he started to say, but Raye raised her eyebrow again, "I mean Princess Rachael, I would really enjoy it if you showed me the grounds."

Raye smiled and said, "But what if I don't want to show you the grounds? I don't think I can stand being in the same room as you for very long. I think I've reached my limit, so if you don't mind I'm leaving." She started walking towards the door.

Jadeite looked awestruck. No woman had ever defied him before, but for some reason he was enjoying this experience. "Please, Princess Rachael. We are both adults. I will not cross any lines with you," he said while he followed her.

Raye stopped and turned around. "I guess I can show you the grounds provided you behave yourself, and you do not even attempt to cross any lines with me," she said.

Jadeite smiled. "I agree to your terms. Shall we go?" he asked holding out his arm.

Raye smiled, "Yes we shall," she said. She started walking out the door without taking Jadeite's hand. He stood the dumbfounded for a few moments. She turned around and asked, "Well, are you coming or not?"

"Ah, yes, of course. Lead on, Princess," he said, following her.

This left Malachite, Zoicite, Mina, and Amy remaining in the room. A few moments of awkward silence passed between them all. Finally to break the silence, Zoicite said, "Uh, with all due respect, Your Highnesses, I think I will just read in the gardens this afternoon."

Amy looked at him shyly and said, "Do you need a book? We have plenty in the library."

Zoicite turned pink as soon as the Princess of Mercury spoke to him. "No," he said quietly. "I have a book with me. However, I am almost done with it. Perhaps when I'm done, someone can show me the library."

Amy said, "Sure, as soon as you're done go to the Grand Hallway. There's bound to be someone there. Ask them to show you the library. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do." She curtsied and left the room. Zoicite sighed as he watched her leave. Once she had left, he went in the direction that his friends had gone in earlier.

Malachite stared at Mina for a few moments expecting her to do something foolish. He was surprised when she didn't do anything but smooth out her dress. He then said rather gruffly, "I would like to tour the grounds myself," "Aha," he thought, "she is bound to irritate me now. She won't be able to leave me alone."

Mina looked at him and smiled. "Of course, General Malachite. I think I will go find my parents now. I will see you at lunch," she said. She curtsied and walked out the door.

Malachite was very surprised. "What the hell???? What just happened here? What happened to the Mina I knew?" he thought. He shook his head and walked out the door towards the gardens.

With Serena and Darien

Darien had been listening to Serena explain the gardens to him. She had shown him the Martian, Uranian, Neptunian, Plutonian, and Jovian gardens so far. She was about to show him the Venusian gardens when he turned around and stopped. He fell in love with the rose garden that he saw. There were roses of all different colors- reds, pinks, yellows, whites, oranges, and much more.

Serena giggled. "Well, this is the Terran garden. I was going to show you this later, but since we're here, I might as well show you now," she said. Darien nodded as they walked into the gardens. They stopped in front of a group of pink and white roses when Serena bent down and smelled a rose. "There are no thorns on any of these roses. That's what makes them so special," she explained. "Come smell these roses."

Darien stooped down to smell the roses. "They're so beautiful," he said. He couldn't help but saying, "As are you."

Serena stopped smelling the roses. She turned and gave him an annoyed look. "Excuse me?" she asked him.

_"Well here goes nothing, Dare. Just tell her what you feel." _ He took a deep breath and said, "Look Serena, we both know that our parents wish that we one day wed. Well, I used to have an issue with that, but now I don't. You would make a wonderful queen for the people of the Earth, and I would be honored if you rule beside me as my wife."

She didn't reply for a few moments. Darien was unable to read the expression on her face. She finally asked, "Are you proposing to me?" Darien nodded. "Are you freaking kidding me? What is your problem?! You do not know anything about me, and you're already proposing to me?"

Darien looked surprised. **(AN- what a jackass) **"I knew you well just a few years ago," he said.

Serena took a deep breath. "That Serena doesn't exist anymore, Prince Endymion. I'm afraid you killed her. Look, I am going to forget any of this ever happened. We will first try to be friends, if that is possible. Don't push it, though," she said.

Darien nodded. "I am sorry, Serena. It just came out," he said.

Serena smiled. "I guess that's ok. You're not the first person to propose to me at first sight. It's just I thought you'd be different than that. I didn't take you for that kind of guy, Darien," she taunted.

"Well, Serena, you can't judge me either. You don't know me that well, so you can't take me to be any specific kind of guy," he said.

"Touché, Darien. I'd say we're even now. We may have hope after all," she said, smiling.

"Yes, we may have some hope." he said, smiling as well. _"Ok here goes nothing." _Darien thought. "Serena, I hope I'm not being to forward, but may I escort you to the ball tonight?"

Serena's face fell. "I'm so sorry, Darien, but I've already agreed to go with Isaac to the ball, perhaps next time," she said.

"Yes, of course. Perhaps next time," he said trying to shield his disappointment.

"**_Just a little bit more, Serena, and you will have Prince Endymion conquered,"_** Serena thought. "Shall we move on to the Venusian garden?" she asked.

Darien faked a smile. "Of course, please lead on."

With Lita and Nephlyte

Lita had finished showing Nephlyte the gardens. She was now showing him the Jovian forest. "These are not quite like the real forests on Jupiter, but they are quite close," she explained. Nephlyte nodded. **_"Ok, Lita, here's your chance. General Nephlyte, you are going down."_** she thought. "Actually, the trees on Jupiter are much leafier and a bit taller. They are also a bit darker in color. But, the trees in this forest are still satisfactory for stargazing," she said.

Nephlyte stopped walking. "You like to stargaze, Lita?" he asked.

Lita giggled. "Oh, yes, of course. From that tree," she said pointing to a tree in the distance, "you can see Orion and Scorpio quite well. I can sit on that tree for hours and stargaze."

"Really?" Nephlyte asked. "Stargazing is my favorite thing to do, but it is utterly boring to do it by yourself."

Lita faked a giant smile. "No kidding! Yes, I agree it is very boring to stargaze. Maybe, um, sometime you'd like to stargaze with me," she said in a flirty voice.

Nephlyte blushed and said, "Of course. I believe I will thoroughly enjoy that. Thank you, Lita."

"No problem, Nephlyte. I do believe I will enjoy that, too," she said. **_"Ok, Lita, you're almost there! This was almost too easy! Don't screw this up."_** Lita then added, "So Nephlyte, do you like to eat? I am a great cook, and I love cooking for people."

Nephlyte thought, "Oh my god, man, she's like my perfect woman. If only I hadn't insulted her when we were younger. We could have gotten together years ago." Nephlyte said to Lita, "I love to eat. In fact a delegate from Jupiter came to Earth a few months ago, and he praised your cooking. I can't wait to try your food.

Lita said, "That's great. Now, shall we move along?"

With Raye and Jadeite **(AN- Who doesn't love this couple?)**

"So Princess Rachael, what garden are we in now?" Jadeite asked.

"For the zillionth time, Jadeite," Raye replied in an irritated voice, "we are in the Saturnian **(AN- is that what it's called?) **Gardens. But I swear to god, if you ask me again, I'm going to leave you right here. And then, you'll be lost, so don't ask me again!"

"Ok, so Princess Rachael…" Jadeite started to say.

"I guess you can call me Raye," Raye interrupted. "I don't know how much more of this 'Princess Rachael' stuff I can take."

"Ok, well then Raye, I was wondering if you could tell me more about these Sailor Scouts. The last time we were here, I just remembered four wimpy girls in sailor suits who were trying to do some lame magic tricks-throwing fireballs and bubbles and shit, pardon my language, like that," he said.

Raye turned to face him. "Look, buddy, the Sailor Scouts were, I mean are, not wimps-not then, not now. They are highly trained warriors, who are skilled in their specific arts. Do not insult them!" she said.

Jadeite smirked. Raye looked cute when she was mad, and he enjoyed watching her when she was mad. "I bet the guys and me could take them on any day!" he boasted.

Raye stopped walking. "Oh really?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'd love to duel them!" he said.

"Well, then I'm sure that can be arranged. Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus, would gladly duel with your generals. When do you want to duel?" she asked.

"As soon as possible," he said excitedly.

"Well, then I can arrange to do it today. I'll have them ready an hour after lunch," she said.

"That sounds great," he said.

Raye looked at her watch. "Well, it's almost lunchtime. Perhaps we should head back?" she said.

"Yes, let us go back," he said.

Meanwhile with Zoicite

It did not take long for Zoicite to finish his book. He walked back into the palace in search of the Grand Hallway. It took him a few minutes to find it. "Excuse me?" he asked a maid. "Could you direct me to the library?"

The maid said, "Of course. You must be General Zoicite."

Zoicite said, "Uh, yes I am. How did you know that?"

"I am Sylvia, Princess Amelia's maid. Princess Amelia said that you might come here to ask for directions to the library. She told me I was to take you there," Sylvia said.

Zoicite smiled and said, "How very kind of the princess to do so."

Sylvia asked, "Shall we depart?" Zoicite nodded. Zoicite followed Sylvia, but he stopped when he noticed an interesting looking hallway.

"What is this?" he asked Sylvia.

"This is the laboratory hallway," she said.

"May I see it?" he asked.

"Of course," she said.

"Which is the best laboratory?" he asked.

"That would be the Mercurian laboratory. The one that is at the end of the hallway on your right," she said. Zoicite thanked her and walked down the hallway. He stopped when he saw a door that had the Mercurian symbol on it.

"This must be it," he said as he opened the door. He was amazed by all the test tubes that were in the lab. He inspected some of the experiments. "These are quite remarkable," he said.

"Why thank you," he heard a voice say.

Zoicite looked around trying to locate the voice. "Where are you?" he asked.

"I'm over here. Walk straight a bit. I'm on the second right," the voice answered.

Zoicite walked straight and turned at the second right. He gasped when he saw Amy. She was wearing a lab coat and goggles over her dress. **(AN- Lab safety, my psycho science teacher would be proud.)**

Amy giggled. "Were you expecting someone else?" she asked.

"No, of course not. Did you do all these experiments?" he asked.

"Yes, in fact I did," she answered.

"I'm impressed," he said.

"Thanks. This is officially the Mercurian lab, but it has sort of unofficially become my lab. I'm the only one who ever comes in here," she said while measuring a test tube of green liquid.

"What are doing right now?" he asked.

"I'm working on some fusion methods with liquid ice," she replied as she poured the green liquid slowly into a beaker filled with heated liquid ice. **(AN- sounds retarded, but cool, doesn't it?)**

"That's really interesting. I've been working on that a bit myself, when I have time, of course," he said. "I mainly work with Earth elements, though."

"Well, I'd love to hear your ideas sometime," she answered. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Well, I'd love to discuss them with you," he said.

Amy looked at her watch and quickly wrote some data down. She then put all her equipment away, and she took off the goggles and lab coat. "We'd better be heading to lunch now," she said finally. Zoicite nodded, and they walked out of the lab and towards the dining room.

At Lunch

"So, Jadeite wants for the generals to duel with the Sailor Scouts today. I think we can arrange for that, can't we?" Raye asked.

Everybody looked up from their meal. "What? Are you sure?" Amy asked with uncertainty.

"Yeah, Raye could not understand that we could beat her beloved Sailor Scouts any day," boasted Jadeite.

Lita looked at Mina and Serena and smiled. "I think a duel is a fine idea," she said.

Nephlyte said, "I'm up for anything,"

"That sounds like a fine idea, I'll inform everybody of the event," said King Apollo.

"Must we inform everyone?" asked Amy.

"Why not? It will be entertaining to watch my generals go against the Sailor Scouts," said Darien.

"Ok, so it's my protectors against your protectors. Sounds great," said Serena.

"When do we do this?" asked Zoicite.

"They'll be ready in an hour," said Raye.

"An hour it is," said Jadeite.

An Hour Later

The crowd had already assembled. The dueling arena was set up like the Coliseum in Rome. There was an arena with the crowds sitting above the field. The Scouts were waiting in the "dugout" on one side of the dueling arena, and the generals were waiting in the opposite dugout. Serena and Darien were sitting with their parents in the stands.

"Why aren't the other princesses here?" Darien asked Serena.

"Well, they had some stuff to take care of," she said.

"Well if they had stuff to take care of, why did they plan the duel for right now?" Darien asked.

"Well, Jadeite was extremely anxious to have the duel. Besides, there was no other time we could have had a crowd of this amount to watch," she explained.

Meanwhile, the Scouts were discussing strategies in their dugout when a voice said, "Hey!" They turned around to see Amara, Michelle, and Trista.

"Hey guys," Sailor Mars said.

"What, you couldn't inform us ahead of time? I would have loved to have a chance to kick that Malachite's ass," complained Amara.

"Why Malachite?" asked Mina.

"She thinks that since Malachite doesn't talk, he has to be the most arrogant of the lot," explained Michelle.

"Well, best of luck, but I think you'll beat those guys easily," said Trista.

"But we can't use magic," said Sailor Mercury.

"You'll be fine," reassured Michelle.

"Bye," said Amara as the three of them walked towards the stands.

"Well, let's go whip some generals' asses," Lita said as the Scouts entered the arena. They stopped in the center where the generals were waiting for them. Luna and Artemis were going to be the judges.

"Welcome all." Artemis said. "We hope you enjoy this event. Here are the rules. Rule Number One: under no circumstances, shall either dueler try to take any part of their opponent's clothing off. Rule Number Two: this is a physical duel, but you should not aim to seriously injure your opponent. Rule Number Three: there will be absolutely no help from one's teammates. Teammates will be waiting in their assigned dugout until it is time for their duel. Rule Number Four: you may not use any of your opponent's weapons for any kind of offensive tactic. Rule Number Five: do not violate the person in anyway, and Rule Number Six: no magic of any kind. You have a variety of weapons available to you that shall be laid on the arena floor, you may use them,"

Jadeite shouted, "Hey that's not fair! Let's make the duel interesting. Allow the girls to use their magic. Otherwise, this will be on boring duel."

"I don't think you should…" Sailor Jupiter started to say.

"Forget it, Jupiter. If he wants magic, we'll give him magic," Sailor Mars said.

"Whatever," Sailor Venus said.

"We are going according to ranks. The first duel will be Sailor Mercury vs. General Zoicite. The remainder of you will go to the dugout until its time for your duel," said Luna.

"Best of luck," said Sailor Venus to Sailor Mercury.

"Kick his ass," said Sailor Jupiter.

"You can do it. Just use your best tricks," said Sailor Mars. Sailor Mercury smiled weakly. The Scouts walked to the dugout as did the remainder of the generals.

"Duelers, select your weapons," said Artemis. Zoicite picked up a sword.

"You've got your best weapon in your head, Amy. Use it," Sailor Mercury thought.

"Ready, set, duel!" Luna called out.

Zoicite ran towards Sailor Mercury, and he attempted to lunge at her, when suddenly Sailor Mercury shouted, "MERCURY BUBBLES…BLAST!" Suddenly, the arena was filled with a thick fog. Zoicite kept whacking his sword around, hoping it would hit his target. Then Sailor Mercury whistled and said, "Hey buddy, over here!" Zoicite turned and lunged at her again. "My god," she said with a sudden confidence. "we must get rid of that sword! What to do? Oh I know! MERCURY ICE BUBBLES…FREEZE!"

Zoicite's sword froze and shattered. "I'm going to kill Jadeite," he whispered. He ran back to where his weapons were lying. He picked one of those sticks with a spiky ball attached to it. **(AN- what's it called?) ** He was furious now. He started to run back in anger swinging the ball wildly.

"Oh that could be dangerous," Sailor Mercury taunted. "Well, we must get rid of that. SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" A small cage of ice trapped Zoicite. He was unable to move. However, it was rapidly melting. "Ok, you've won as soon as you get rid of his other weapons," she thought. She ran towards the pile of weapons. When she reached them she cried, "MERCURY…AQUA RHAPSODY!" The flood of water swept away the weapons. Sailor Mercury turned around to find that Zoicite had broken free of his cage. "No problem," she said. "MERCURY BUBBLES…BLAST!" The arena was once again filled with fog. She quickly ran back to Zoicite and pushed him to the ground with all her might. She then pinned him down for ten seconds, which was the condition she had to fulfill to win.

"And the winner is Sailor Mercury!" shouted Artemis. The crowd cheered.

Sailor Mercury helped Zoicite up. "I'm sorry I had to do all that. You might have had a better chance if Jadeite hadn't opened his big mouth," she said.

Zoicite said, "It's ok. I feel like killing Jadeite, though. Congratulations, you've added a bunch more cool tricks since I last saw you. All I can say is that I lost to a worthy opponent." They smiled at each other and then retreated to their respective dugouts.

"The next duel is Sailor Jupiter vs. General Nephlyte," Artemis called out. Sailor Jupiter walked out her dugout with confidence. Sailor Mercury's victory had made her surer of her powers.

"Ok, pick your weapons," said Luna. Nephlyte picked up a sword and shield, while Sailor Jupiter picked up nothing. "Ready, set, duel!" Luna cried out.

Nephlyte started swinging at Sailor Jupiter with precision and accuracy. Sailor Jupiter had to keep jumping out of the way. "Good job, Neph. She's not so tough after all. A little more of this and you've won it. You can avenge Zoicite's defeat," he thought.

Nephlyte's sword was about to hit its target, when suddenly Sailor Jupiter jumped up and shouted, "JUPITER THUNDER…CRASH!" The electrical storm caused Nephlyte to drop his violently vibrating shield. He had to put two hands on his sword to stop it from vibrating. Finally, when it stopped vibrating, he lunged at Sailor Jupiter in anger. He skillfully danced around with his sword causing Sailor Jupiter some distress.

"I've got to get rid of that damn thing right now," she thought. She then smacked her forward and yelled, "JUPITER THUNDERCLAP…ZAP!" She aimed her thundercloud for Nephlyte's sword, and she aimed perfectly. The sword exploded. Nephlyte, looking furious, then ran for his weapons, and he picked up a crossbow. "Oh, oh," she thought. "I'd better get rid of that thing fast!" She then yelled, "JUPITER…OAK EVOLUTION!" The attack threw razor-sharp leaves that cut up the bow. **(AN- A little far-fetched, but hey it's fun. We just want to see Sailor Jupiter kick his ass) **"Now for the finale," she yelled. "JUPITER THUNDER DRAGON!" An immense dragon made up of lightning came up and exploded all the remainder of Nephlyte's weapons. Nephlyte was too busy watching the dragon destroy his weapons to notice Sailor Jupiter coming up behind him. She karate-chopped him and pinned him down for ten seconds.

"The winner is Sailor Jupiter!" Artemis called out. The crowd cheered.

Sailor Jupiter got off of Nephlyte and allowed him to sit up. "Hey thanks for such a great duel," she said.

Nephlyte smiled. "They pleasure was all mine. I really liked your tricks. It really had me worried there, but there was no chance I could win. Thanks for allowing me to think I could win for the first few moments," he said. Sailor Jupiter smiled and walked back to the dugout. Nephlyte waved to the crowd and walked to his own.

"The next duel is Sailor Mars vs. Jadeite!" Artemis called out. The crowd roared in joy. They couldn't wait to see the boastful general duel with the angry Scout of Fire.

Sailor Mars walked smiling. She couldn't wait to duel with Jadeite. She wanted to humiliate him. Jadeite walked out and stopped to inspect his opponent. He started to laugh when he saw Sailor Mars' high-heels. "Look who's going to be laughing at the end of it all," Sailor Mars thought.

"Select your weapons, duelers," said Luna. Jadeite picked up the spiky-ball on a stick thing. He wasn't going to make the same mistake his friends did by starting with swords. He laughed again when he saw that Sailor Mars was unarmed. "Ready, set, duel!" Luna shouted.

Jadeite rushed towards Sailor Mars, swinging his ball. Sailor Mars simply chuckled and then shouted, "MARS FIRE…IGNITE!" She burned the stick to ash.

Unfortunately, Jadeite was holding the stick and was now shouting, "Hot, hot, hot! She cheated! Hot, hot, hot!" Sailor Mars laughed again. Jadeite saw this and was furious. He quickly ran to his pile of weapons and picked up the sword. He ran towards her and attempted to jab at her. At one point he got too close, so she jumped over him, and shouted, "MARS…CELESTIAL FIRE…SURROUND!" The rings of fire burned his sword to the hilt. He ran back to the weapons pile and selected a bow and arrow. He started to shoot at her. She kept dodging out of the way. "Hey, dude, look at me! I can match you! MARS…FLAME…SNIPER!" She shot the fiery arrow which burned Jadeite's bow and the remainder of his arrows. "Ok now to finish him off. I just need to get rid of the remainder of his weapons. Ok that's easy. MARS FIREBIRD…STRIKE!" The firebird came up and burned the remainder of Jadeite's weapons. Unlike Nephlyte, Jadeite did not mourn the loss of his weapons. He simply rushed towards Sailor Mars, but she once again jumped over him. While she was over him, she kicked him the back with her high-heel. It made him fall to the ground face-first. She then landed on top of him and pinned him down for ten seconds.

"The winner is Sailor Mars!" Artemis called out. The crowd roared again. Jadeite had been beat! Sailor Mars got off of Jadeite. She started to walk away, when Jadeite stood up and stopped her.

"Hey, thanks for humbling my pride. At least now around you, I won't act like, well…" he started to say.

"A jackass?" she suggested.

He winced slightly. "I was looking for a more delicate term, but I guess that works. Anyways, this duel won't stop me from being a jackass around other people, got it?" he asked.

Sailor Mars smiled. "Got it," she said. She walked back to the dugout as did Jadeite.

"The final duel will be Sailor Venus vs. General Malachite!" Artemis called out.

Sailor Venus walked out with pride. She knew she could beat Malachite. If her friends could beat the generals, then she could, too. Malachite looked at her up and down, much to her dislike. He sighed, which she deciphered as an "I can't believe I'm dueling with a puny girl" sigh. "Bring it on," she thought.

"Select your weapons," Luna said. Malachite chose his handy-dandy sword. He turned around and looked impressed when he saw that his opponent had no weapon. "Ready, set, duel!" Luna called out. Malachite didn't lunge at her. He waited for her to make the first move.

"Well if he wants me to make the first move, I'll make the first move," she thought. She jumped to the right side of him and shouted, "VENUS CRECSENT BEAM…SMASH!" She aimed the beam of light at Malachite's hand. The beam caused Malachite to drop his sword. It landed a few feet away from him. He started to move toward it. "Oh no, you don't!" Sailor Venus shouted. "VENUS LOVE-CHAIN…ENCIRCLE!" She aimed the rope of hearts at Malachite's feet. It caused him to trip. While he struggled to get up, Sailor Venus ran as fast as she could to the sword. She picked up his sword and flung it several yards away. Meanwhile, Malachite had gotten up and started to run to his pile of weapons. She jumped up and yelled, "VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY…SHOCK!" She threw the kiss to the pile of weapons. The explosion caused half the weapons to break. It also pushed Malachite back quite a distance. "Now to finish the rest of the weapons," she said. "VENUS METEOR…SHOWER!" The shower of crescent beams destroyed the remainder of the weapons in a single instant. Sailor Venus ran to Malachite, who was struggling to get up, she simply pinned him down for the ten seconds.

"The winner is Sailor Venus!" Luna shouted. The crowd cheered. Sailor Venus smiled and waved to the crowd. She then helped Malachite stand up and quickly ran back to the dugout.

She grinned to her friends "Victory," she said.

**AN- **I know that chapter was super long. I hope you didn't get bored. Please Review!


	5. How to Tell a Prince Off

**AN- **I forgot to mention this earlier. For those of you who would like to see all the dubbed Sailor Moon episodes again, they are all on For the first two seasons (as in those dubbed by DiC) you just need to type in sailor moon and the English episode number in the search box. For example if you want the episode called, "Day of Destiny," type in sailor moon 40 in the search box. If you want to see the third and fourth season, type in sailor moon and the Japanese episode number. So, just as a reminder from the second season to the third season it jumps from episode 82 to episode 90. Yeah, they also have all three Sailor Moon movies in English. You just type in sailor moon plus the name of the movie. I hope this information is useful for those who didn't already know. Also, sorry for the long hiatus, I was really busy this last week,

**Disclaimer**- I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters

**Chapter 5- How to Tell a Prince Off**

In Serena's Room after the Duel

"You guys were awesome!" Serena said as she rummaged threw her gowns.

"Thank you!" Raye said as she painted her toenails…red. **(AN- duh) **

"I'm just glad you shut up Jadeite," said Mina as she helped Serena choose a dress.

"Unfortunately, Sailor Mars shut Jadeite up, not Princess Rachael. He'll still be an idiot around me," said Raye sadly.

"Hey, but we've made lots of progress. Serena got already got herself a proposal!" Lita said.

"Yes, and even I've got some kind of hold on Zoicite," said Amy.

"Amy! Wow, good for you girl!" said Mina, which caused Amy to blush.

"How does this look? Is it prince-conquering material?" asked Serena holding up a gold-colored ball gown.

"Perfect!" said Raye said after a sigh of relief. She could never understand why it took Serena so long to pick a dress. It always took Raye about five seconds to pick a dress, and she still looked gorgeous.

Serena got dressed quickly, and Sophia put her hair up in a messy bun. (**AN- it still looks pretty though) **"I'm already to go!" Serena proclaimed. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Are you girls decent?" a voice called out **(AN- couldn't help but put some Pirates of the Caribbean in there)**

"Yeah," yelled Lita.

"We're coming in!" said an unfamiliar voice that made Raye jump up. In burst in, Hayden, Abby, Isaac, and Raye's older brother, Rainier. Raye jumped up to hug her brother. Friedrich toddled in a few moments later.

"I thought you weren't coming, Rain," said Mina.

"It made me mad that Mum and Dad made me miss the festival," said Rainier.

"Hey, but somebody had to stay behind and watch over the kingdom, and who better than the Crown Prince?" asked Raye.

"You suck," said Rainier.

"So, I guess since Hayden's escorting Abby, so then you're escorting me, right?" asked Raye.

"Yeah," said Rainier somewhat glumly.

"You're showing so much enthusiasm, Rain," said Lita, laughing.

"If your brother's escorting Abby then who's escorting you, Amy?" asked Mina. "Zoicite?"

Amy blushed. "You've got to be kidding me. No, Hayden's escorting both of us," she said. Mina nodded.

"What about you Lita? Isaac can't obviously escort the Crown Princess of the Moon and his sister," said Mina.

Lita blushed in embarrassment. She shot a mortified look at Friedrich. "Friedrich," she whispered. The entire room, minus Friedrich and Lita, burst out laughing. She looked at Mina furiously. "Well then Lumina, who's escorting you? Mal-Mal?"

"Who's Mal-Mal?" mouthed Isaac to Serena. Serena didn't reply because she couldn't stop laughing.

Mina looked embarrassed. "Well, I, um, don't currently have an escort," she said. Lita looked at her apologetically.

"Hey, if Raye doesn't mind, I'll escort you, too, Mina," said Rainer kindly.

"Yeah, that's fine with me," Raye said.

"Well, if you're sure then, ok," Mina replied happily.

There was a knock at the door. It was King Ares of Mars. "Kids, it's time to go to the ball. You know the order," he said as he walked back out.

"Yes, sir," said Hayden. "Princess Abigail, daughter of King Ares and Queen Vesta of Mars, and Princess Amelia, daughter of King Hermes and Queen Athena of Mercury," he said as he bowed deeply to Abby and Amy, "may I have the pleasure of escorting you to the ball?"

"With pleasure kind sir," Abby said giggling while Amy said, "Whatever," while rolling her eyes. The girls each took one of his arms and walked out of the room.

"Ok Friedrich," Lita said while sighing, "I think its time for us to go," Friedrich nodded and offered his sister his arm in the most "gentlemanly" way he could. Then, they walked out of the door. Rainier, Raye, and Mina followed soon after, followed by Isaac and Serena. They descended down the stairs when they were announced. Isaac and Serena opened the ball with a waltz. Darien kept looking longingly at them as he watched Serena gracefully waltz with the Jovian Crown Prince. Abby and Hayden followed the suit and danced.

While they were waltzing, Isaac suddenly asked, "Can I confide something in you, Serena?"

"Sure I guess," she said. "But don't you think it would be better if you confided in Lita or your mom?"

"Well, I can't talk to my mom they way I can talk to you and the girls, and Lita will just tease me," he said.

"Ok, then shoot," she said.

"Well, I've met a girl," he started to say.

"Really, who is she?" she asked excitedly.

"Her name's Sarah," he replied. **(AN- I'm not sure if this could be seen as a religious allegory, but just in case, I thought I should mention that there is no religious allegory here. I'm Hindu)**

Serena looked confused for a moment. "I didn't know there were any princesses in our galaxy named Sarah. Most of the ones from the asteroids have long names like Antonia or Dominica, or something like that," she said.

Isaac blushed for a moment. "Well, she's not a princess. She's a countess," he said.

"Really the countess of what?" she asked as Isaac twirled her around.

"She's the countess of this very small district on Jupiter. You wouldn't know. She's not a rich countess. In fact, some peasants are richer than her," he said.

Serena took a deep breath. "Isaac, do you think she will make a good queen of Jupiter? Will she love your subjects as you do?" she asked.

Isaac smiled slightly. "Yes, she will. I am certain of it," he said.

Serena laughed. "Then what's the big deal?" Isaac laughed, too.

Meanwhile with Darien and the Generals

"Can you believe how awfully close that guy is to Serena?" Darien said angrily.

"Why do you care?" asked Jadeite.

"No particular reason," answered Darien as he helped himself to some appetizers.

"Is it just me or are the princesses avoiding us?" Nephlyte asked.

"I'm sure they are. Why would they dance with lowly generals?" asked Zoicite.

"We are not lowly," Malachite growled as he saw Mina dancing with a duke from Mars. "We are Terran generals, which in the grand scheme of things, are above Lunarian dukes! We are certainly allowed to dance with princesses!"

"Uh, Malachite, are you ok?" asked Jadeite.

"Just fine, why do you ask?" Malachite asked.

"No reason," Jadeite said, chuckling when he saw Mina dancing with the Martian duke.

Now with the Princesses, minus Serena and Mina

"This sucks!" Raye said.

"What sucks, Raye?" asked Lita.

"Well, we cannot dance with the only semi-good looking guys in this room because Serena has forbidden us to do so!" Raye cried.

"Wow, Raye, I didn't know you were so upset over the generals," laughed Amara. Raye shot her a deadly look.

"Hey, am I banned as well from dancing with the generals?" asked Michelle suddenly.

"Uh, Michelle, why would you want to do that?" asked Amy.

"I just want to see what the big deal is," answered Michelle.

"You wouldn't dare…" said Raye.

"You'd better believe it. Besides, no offence, but it's very boring to just stand over here doing nothing. As a princess, it looks very, um, how shall I put this? It will look like I am very old and that no man wanted me. **(AN- people I know all about Uranus and Neptune. I'm just putting this dialog in a princess form. You know that people will talk if an older princess doesn't get married. Oh, and for those who do go by the English story line, which by the way is fine with me because I've never seen the Japanese version, I'm just omitting out any kind of relationship between Neptune and Uranus whether if its family or sexual. Don't flame me for this! I hope you understand and don't hate me.)** So, girls, please forgive me. Anyways, it looks like Mina is having fun," said Michelle.

"But Mina will dance with any guy, regardless of his ugliness," Raye whined.

"Quit it, Rachael, I'm going. You girls want to join me?" Michelle asked Amara and Trista.

"No thanks. I am not bailing out on my friends," said Amara.

"Thank you, Amara." said Raye. "What about you, Trista?"

"Forget it Raye. I'm going with Michelle on this one. That Malachite is kind of cute. Besides, when you are the Guardian of Time, you don't get to do this kind of thing very often. So, I'm going," said Trista.

She and Michelle went and asked Malachite and Zoicite to dance. They accepted because it was their duty to do so. The girls were princesses after all, even if they weren't the ones the generals had feelings for, and they had an obligation to them. So, that was the story for the entire night. The princesses avoided Darien and his generals. All they had to do is get other dance partners, which wasn't as hard as they thought. Every duke, earl, count, and lord wanted to dance with a princess, and as princesses they had obligations to dance with every man who asked them. Only Serena refused a dance, and that was from Prince Diamond.

They went to bed that night extremely satisfied. However, they also realized they were a little sick of people (the generals included) all together. They had to play the roles of gracious princesses for too long and they wanted some alone time.

The next morning they woke up, and they planned to spend the day by themselves. They went to breakfast and had polite conversations with the men, who were leaving later that night. After breakfast, the girls all scattered without telling the guys where they were going. Raye went to the Fire Room and put a big sign on the door that said "DO NOT DISTURB!" Jadeite was slightly heartbroken. He had anticipated a day of bugging Raye. Amy went to her lab and put a similar sign on the door. Zoicite had planned to do some lab work with her and was confused by the sign. Nephlyte had spent the entire day looking for Lita, who had magically disappeared. Actually, she and Mina had gone to the training ground as Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus to do some training. Malachite spent the day working on the departure plans.

With Serena

Serena went to her favorite place to work- the rose garden. She had brought along some political work she had been neglecting the last few days. Darien found her in the garden deeply engrossed in her work. He sat down beside her on the bench. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"There's a new bill on sanitation control that affects the northern part of the Moon. I'm trying to push for faster action on making this a law," she replied.

"Wow, you actually do government work?" he asked incredulous.

Serena looked up. "Of course, I'm going to be the Queen of the Moon someday. I need to be prepared for that," she answered. She looked at his confused face. "Don't you do stuff like that at all?"

"No, why would I? That's my parents' job. Why should I care about political and governmental stuff like that?" he asked.

"Because you are going to be the King of the Earth one day. I think your people deserve a competent ruler, and as the crown prince you owe them that," she said.

"I will be competent. I mean, I will have guys like Malachite to assist me. So, why should I be worried?" he asked.

"Well, for starters you shouldn't depend on others to rule for you. You will be king. I mean, don't you even care?" she asked.

"Not really," he answered shrugging his shoulders. "I'm happy the way things are right now."

"Well you know that they are not going to be that way all the time. And furthermore…you know what? Forget it. I'm wasting my time trying to explain it to you," Serena said. She started to go through her files again.

"No, please continue," Darien said. "I want to know what you were going to say."

"Well," Serena said as she looked up, "Right now, you're parents are working their butts off to secure some kind of alliance with the other planets in the Silver Alliance. Why do you think you are even here? And by the way, just so you know the alliance has nothing to do with any kind marriage. Anyways, if you become the kind of king that you just said you were going to be, well then all those alliances will be broken."

"What do you mean?" asked Darien.

"Well, you may think that Hayden, Isaac, Mina, and I are your friends now. However, I am not going to risk putting my people in danger by being the ally to a planet with a ruler that doesn't care, and trust me the others won't either," she said.

"What? Why?" Darien asked unbelievably.

"Figure that out for yourself. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to talk to some people about the details of the party for next week," Serena said while getting up.

"What party?" Darien asked while getting up.

"Well, not that you care, but every other month, my parents and I throw a party for underprivileged children on the Moon. As their rulers, we owe them something. However, I couldn't imagine you doing something like that. Why should you care about giving the poor children of Earth one day where they can forget that they are poor and just be kids? Of course, when your king somebody else can do that for you, can't they?" Serena asked. She was furious by now and couldn't bear to look at him. She walked away in a huff.

Darien flopped back down on the bench and put his face in his hands. He knew that Serena was right. _"Man, I screwed up whatever little chance I had with her. I have to fix it!"_ he thought.

When it was time for them to leave, the princesses gave a simple curtsy and nothing more to the generals. The bowed in response and went through the transporter back to Earth.

**AN- **Please review this chapter. I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter!


	6. A Change of Heart

**AN- **The next chapter has arrived!!! I have to warn you in advance that my family is here, so I may not be able to update as consistently. I'll try my best.

**Disclaimer**- I do not own the SM characters.

**Chapter 6- A Change of Heart**

Soon after Prince Endymion and the generals had left, things returned to normal on the Moon…well sort of. Serena returned to normal, as did Raye and Mina. However, Lita and Amy were slightly different stories. In a way, their plan backfired on them because the princesses retained crushes on their generals. They did try their best to mask it, though to give them credit. Raye and Serena, however, were on the other end of the spectrum. They loathed their Terran counterparts and were happy to see them go. Mina, who had successfully ignored Malachite, didn't spend enough time with Malachite to love him or hate him. She simply did not have an opinion on him one way of another.

Their world was shaken a few months later. The princesses were on Mercury for a vacation. They had lots of fun ice-skating, skiing, and just generally doing fun things. Amy was happiest, of course, because she got to spend sometime quality time with her parents and brother. One day, the princesses were building a large snowman when Crown Prince Hayden ran up to them saying, "You girls won't freaking believe it!"

"Wow," laughed Serena, "I wouldn't think that a man, who's getting married soon, would say something like that."

"Ha, ha," Hayden said, "very funny."

"Ok, Hayden, what won't we 'freaking believe'?" Lita asked as she helped Raye assemble the head of the snowman.

"Well, we've just received word that Prince Endymion of Earth is traveling around his planet to ask his people personally what reforms he can make, so that they will be happier," said Hayden.

"What the hell?" Serena asked. "That doesn't sound like Darien at all."  
"Well, you must have made quite an impact on him, Sere," teased Mina. "Why else would he be doing this?"

"That's not all. Apparently, he's become quite involved in his government. He helps with all sorts of political stuff. And from what we've heard, he's actually enjoying it," said Hayden.

"Wow, now that definitely doesn't sound like Darien at all," said Serena.

"One last thing and this is the real kicker. He's started a lot of government charities for the poor people on his planet. He's started schools on all parts of the planet, and he's also set up some government funded scholarships to some of the top academies and universities in the Silver Alliance!" exclaimed Hayden.

"Wow," said Amy. "That's really something. I thought you said he didn't care about his people or the government, Serena."

Serena tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear. "I thought so, too. I can't believe he's changed that much since I last saw him," she said.

"By the way, Hay," teased Raye **(AN- That rhymes!!!!) **"Why were you running to tell us this?"

"Oh yeah!" Hayden exclaimed smacking his forehead. "He's coming here to Mercury in a week. That was what I was supposed to tell you!"

"Wow, great going Hayden." laughed Mina. "Now that's really king material!"

"Very funny, Mina," pouted Hayden.

Hayden dashed off a few minutes later when a servant told him a letter from Abby had arrived. The girls laughed until a solemn Serena suddenly said, **(AN- Ha, ha. There's an alliteration. Try to say it five times fast)** "You know what? I've done my job. You girls can do whatever you want know because from the way I see it, I'm done. The plan's off."

Raye looked confused. "Just like that?" she asked.

Serena smiled slightly. "Just like that," she replied.

Amy asked, "Seriously?"

"I'm serious. I didn't mean to change him this much. I just thought it would get a laugh. Now there's nothing to laugh about because I made him a better ruler. My plan backfired on me." Serena said. "I should've known better than to toy with a man's heart. I thought he would be infatuated with me. I didn't know he loved me that much to go to that level to impress me."

"So, Serena," teased Lita. "Do you love him back?"

Serena replied calmly, "Nope, I still don't love him. There's still too much hurt in our past from his part. I'm forgiving, but I'm not that forgiving. I think I'm fine just being on friendly terms with him. We have a friendship; there's no need for us to try to damage it."

"So, now that the plan's off, I can seriously go after Nephlyte, like for real?" asked Lita.

"Lita!" screamed Mina. She threw a snowball at Lita.

"Mina!" Lita screamed back. She threw a snowball back at the Venusian princess.

"You know what that means, Amy?" Raye asked.

"What?" asked Amy as she straightened the snowman's scarf.

"You can go after Zoicite for real, as well. Does that sound appetizing to you?" Raye teased.

"Raye! Why you…how can you say something like that?" Amy said blushing furiously.

"Well, it's true Ames…" Raye started but was cut off when Amy threw a snowball at her. "Hey that's not fair!" she screamed. She threw one back at Amy. Amy, however, ducked, so the snowball hit Serena. Soon, a full out snowball war was going on which lasted for an hour until the princesses were called in for lunch.

A Week Later

The princesses huddled around the transporter as they waited for their guests to arrive. Suddenly a flash of light signaled that they had arrived. Prince Endymion was standing in front of his generals. This time it was Serena's turn to be shocked. He looked so…mature. He seemed older, too. He walked up to her and grinned. "Princess Serenity, it is a pleasure to see you again," he said as he kissed her hand.

Serena smiled. "Likewise," she said. She couldn't understand the tingly feeling she felt on her hand after Darien had kissed it. _"Snap out of it Serena. There is no way in hell that you're going to fall for him. Get a grip on reality you skinny bitch!"_ she thought. She sighed as she greeted the rest of the generals. She looked over at Lita and Nephlyte and Zoicite and Amy, and she was glad that she had stopped her plan. They seemed genuinely happy to see one and another, and it looked like there was space for love to happen. She was happy that her friends had met someone who made them happy, and she felt bad that she had restricted them earlier. _"They are such good friends. I am going to stay out of their way," _she thought as she looked over at Jadeite and Raye and Malachite and Mina. The princesses were ignoring the generals. Jadeite seemed to be trying his best to annoy Raye, but she was trying her best to stay polite and cordial. Malachite seemed to be trying hard to strike up an interesting conversation with Mina, but she was getting bored. _"Who knows? Something could happen there, too."_

An Hour Later

Serena decided to go ice-skating while the guys settled in. She lost track of time when she did all her jumps and spins. She threw herself into a double axel which she landed perfectly. She stopped when she heard someone clapping. She turned to see Darien. "Ok, so you're beautiful, smart, and good at politics, a good lecturer, and also a good ice-skater?" he asked.

Serena laughed. She threw in a triple axel. "Hey, what can I say? I'm just perfect. But from what I've heard, you're aiming for perfection as well, aren't you Prince Endymion?" she asked.

"Well, not really. You see, you opened my eyes to something. I'm twenty-four right now, and you're damn right when you said that me being king is not that far away. I guess it was sort of like a kick in the nuts when you said that no one would aid me if I were to prove to be incompetent. So, I just started going on a quest for pride. I wanted my parents to be proud of me and in a way you. I wanted to impress you," he said.

"Wow, I never would have thought that," she said slightly sarcastically **(AN- Wow I'm really into alliterations today)**.

"Can you be serious for once?" he asked.

"Dude, I am always serious. I was perfectly serious when I gave you that lecture a few months ago," she said.

Darien laughed. "I guess you're right," he said.

"So how do you like it? I mean, doing political and governmental stuff?" asked Serena.

"Believe it or not, I kind of feel like it's my calling, you know. I guess for once I feel like being Crown Prince is more than living a luxurious life with servants and such. It's a real job, and I'm going to take it seriously," Darien said.

"Wow, I can give a damn good speech," she said as she took off her skates.

"Yeah, you can. You certainly knew how to whip me into shape," Darien said.

"In a way I repaid my debt," Serena said.

Darien looked confused. "Huh?" he asked.

Serena's eyes went wide. "Uh, nothing. Forget it," she said quickly. "Come on, buddy, let's go back inside."

Over the next few days, Serena noticed that Amy and Lita were falling more in love with their generals. As much as Raye and Mina argued, they were pretty attracted to the generals, as well. And Serena was having a mental battle with herself. Darien had completely changed. He seemed to be the perfect gentleman now. He didn't seem pompous at all. From what Serena could decipher from his comments, he had started respecting women, as well. They were no longer mere objects that he could have his way with. He treated them all, from queen to maid, with courtesy and respect.

One night, Serena lay in bed, unable to sleep. She thought of Darien's transformation. She finally decided that she wanted to take a walk. She put on a robe over her nightgown and went to the Sapphire Lake that looked magnificent in the moonlight. She looked up at her beautiful home. "Wow," she whispered, "it's so beautiful."

"As are you." a voice said. Serena turned around to see Darien, wearing a robe over his pajamas. "Isn't that something the old Darien would say?" he asked.

"Yeah, but would Prince Endymion say that?" she asked.

"No." he said. Serena face fell slightly, but he didn't notice. "But he thinks it. Prince Endymion would never say something so bold."

"Well then," Serena said, "would Prince Endymion tell me why he is out at this time?"

"He will, but ladies first," he replied.

"I couldn't sleep," Serena said.

Darien walked up to her. "Me neither. Lita's cookies today put me on a sugar high," he said.

"Interesting," she said.

"Yeah, I also keep thinking about all the files I have to look at when I get home tomorrow," he said.

"Tomorrow?" she asked. "I thought you were leaving next week after us."

"No, the generals are staying behind. I got an urgent message from my parents. They need me back tomorrow," he said.

"Oh," Serena said disappointedly. They kept talking for another hour about their childhood, politics, their lovesick friends, etc. During their discussion Serena couldn't help but think that she really liked him. She really, really liked him. _"Do I love him? No way, but he's a pretty good guy, at least as a friend. Besides, he probably thinks I don't like him at all. Me and my stupid plans…" _she thought after Darien left.

The Next Morning

Serena woke up early, hoping that Darien was somewhere around. He was up, but to her disappointment, he was busy overseeing the packing of his stuff. She didn't see him until it was time for him to leave. All of his friends, plus the princesses came to say goodbye, but they didn't stick around to see him go. Serena stayed, though.

"Well, goodbye then, Prince Endymion, I mean, Darien," Serena said.

"Look, Serena, I want to tell you that my feelings for you haven't changed. However, I know that you'll never love me. Why should you?" Darien asked.

"Darien, look…" she started to say.

"Look Serena," he interrupted. "I know that you wanted to get back at me for what I did to you. You were successful, but I want to tell you that my love for you is just more than your beauty. You will always be the first woman in my heart, and I will not love any other woman. With that said, goodbye, Princess Serenity." He didn't even let her respond. He just walked through the transporter.

Serena sank to the floor. _"Oh shit, what have I done?"_ she thought.

Meanwhile in a galaxy far, far away, ok not really, just in a creepy cave

"So, little Princess Serenity has fallen in love with my man?" said an eerie voice. "Who does she think she is? I call upon the powers of the Negaforce! Guide me to get rid of this little obstacle!"

"What can I do for you, Queen Beryl?" said a voice.

"How can I get rid of Princess Serenity? She is stealing Prince Endymion from me!" screamed Queen Beryl.

"Here's what you are going to do…" replied the voice.

A Few Weeks Later on the Moon

All the princesses returned all gloomy from after the vacation. King Apollo and Queen Serenity wrote it off as anger over the end of vacation. In reality, the princesses were suffering from lovesickness and heartache. Serena was really the worst of all, but she masked it as best as she could. One day, she was walking near the Crystal Lake with Raye and Mina. Lita was in the kitchen cooking, and Amy was reading in the library.

"So look at us," said Raye. "Five princesses suffering from heartache."

"Four," corrected Mina. "Serena isn't suffering from heartache."

"I never said I wasn't," said Serena.

"Oooh, Serena. Who is he?" teased Raye.

"Well, you actually won't believe it…" started Serena, but she was interrupted by a loud whirlpool in the water. It became huge, when suddenly an explosion came out of it.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed a voice.

Serena, Raye, and Mina looked up at the sky only to see a gray-skinned woman with long red hair and evil eyes. "Who are you?" demanded Raye.

"Silence, you puny Martian!" screamed Queen Beryl.

"How dare you talk to her like that? Raye, it may be time to call the Sailor Scouts!" Mina said.

"Shut up! It's not you I want, so stay out of it. It's your darling Princess Serenity!" Queen Beryl screamed.

Raye and Mina stood in front of Serena protectively. "You are not taking her anywhere!" Raye screamed.

Queen Beryl started laughing again. "Who said I was going to take her anywhere? You can keep your darling, puny princess. I'm just going to change her," she said. Before Raye and Mina could react, Queen Beryl pointed her scepter at Serena and a beam of nega-energy hit Serena. Serena fell to the ground. Raye and Mina ran to Serena, who was lying unconscious on the ground.

"What did you do to her?" demanded Mina. "Is she dead?"

"No, of course not. I've put her to sleep. A deep sleep that can only be awoken by true love's first kiss but poor you! You don't know who that is! Until then she will sleep, and by the looks of it, she will sleep for eternity!" Queen Beryl laughed. She disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Mina started to cry. "We've got to take her back to the palace, Raye," she sobbed.

Raye teared up as well. "We'd better go as the Scouts. It's probably better they give the news than us," she said. Mina nodded. Raye called out, "MARS CRYSTAL POWER!" just as Mina called out, "VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

Then, Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus carried the sleeping princess to the palace. Before they led her in, Sailor Mars quietly got Lita and Amy, who transformed into Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury. Then, the four Sailor Scouts help put her in the throne room. Queen Serenity and King Apollo looked at their daughter in shock.

"What happened?" whispered Queen Serenity.

"It's my fault," said Sailor Venus. As the leader, Sailor Venus decided she should take responsibility. "It happened too quickly for me to react."

"It's my fault as well, Your Majesties." said Sailor Mars. "The evil being came out of nowhere, and sadly we weren't prepared."

King Apollo said, "Mars, Venus, we don't blame you. I'm sure you did what you could to protect Princess Serenity. I guess know we should prepare her funeral. Sailor Mercury, could you inform Princess Amelia that I would like to see her as soon as possible?"

"But King Apollo," said Sailor Venus, "she's not dead."

"What?" asked Queen Serenity.

"Venus's right. The evil witch put her in a deep sleep until her true love kisses her," said Sailor Mars.

"Ok, inform that fellow that he must come as soon as possible," said King Apollo.

"There's just one problem," said Sailor Mercury.

"What's that, Mercury?" asked King Apollo harshly.

"We don't know who that is," completed Sailor Jupiter. "She never got a chance to tell us. Venus said that Princess Serenity almost told Princess Lumina because Princess Lumina told her. However, the being came before the princess could say anything. I'm sorry."

"Well then, we must work quickly. No one should know of this. We will just say that Serena suffered from exhaustion, so we sent her on a long holiday to Neptune. In the meantime, ask Princess Amelia, Princess Rachael, Princess Angelita, and Princess Lumina if they can piece together any possible candidates for this true love of Serena," said Queen Serenity.

"What else can we do, Your Majesties?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"Well, see that Serena is shielded from any person from the palace and guard her at all times. I'm afraid this evil being will strike again." said King Apollo. "Also inform Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Pluto of your findings and ask them to try to find this being."

"Yes Your Majesties," the Sailor Scouts said as they bowed. They then picked up Serena and led her to an isolated bedroom for her to sleep in peace.

**AN- **So, the plot is finally moving! Anyways, this whole Sleeping Beauty thing is an idea I've been toying with for sometime. I hope you like it! Please review!


	7. A Trip to Earth

**AN- **I really appreciate the reviews I got for the last chapter! Also, the Sailor Scouts talk the way they do (for example Sailor Venus will refer to her normal form as Princess Lumina) because they are simply taking the extra precautions that they aren't found out.

**Disclaimer**- I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters

**Chapter 7- A Trip to Earth**

Serena had been sleeping for two months now. The Sailor Scouts had used their magic to dress her up in a strapless dress of blue-green silk with silver jeweled embroidery. So, for two months now the princesses struggled with finding out who the true love of one of their best friends was.

Late one night, Mina, Lita, and Amy were sitting in the library going over every detail they could. Sailor Mars was on Serena watch duty. "We are not getting anywhere!" cried Mina. "It's starting to get hopeless."

Lita threw her pencil against the wall in frustration. Amy got up and retrieved it. "We can't give up hope. This is one of our best friends we are talking about," Amy said.

"I know, but this is getting frustrating!" Lita said. "We don't know anything about this true love of Serena!"

"And hiding her is getting hard. People are wondering why she isn't back from her 'holiday' yet," said Mina.

"I just can't help but think that we are missing something important, something that's right under our noses," said Amy.

"What do you mean, Ames?" asked Lita.

"I'm not sure, but I keep thinking that somewhere, somehow we are just missing an obvious detail." said Amy. "Hey Mina, can you repeat the last things she said to you?"

"I'll try. Well, first Raye said something about heartaches, and Serena said she was suffering from one. Then, we asked her who she was in love with. She then said we wouldn't believe who it was, then that evil being showed up. And that was it," Mina said.

Amy thought for a while. "I still can't figure out who it is. The fact that she said that we wouldn't believe who it was, should open up some doors for us, but I'm reaching a blank," she said.

"Me too," said Lita. "I think we need some Martian brains. I think Raye would be helpful. Besides she's been on watch duty for twelve hours now. She needs a break. JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!" Then, Sailor Jupiter walked out of the room.

Mina rubbed her eyes. She had been up for forty-eight hours straight. She wasn't going to let Serena down. She then started to massage her temples. _"Amy is right. There is something that is so obvious, but we aren't able to put our fingers on it. Let's see. Serena obviously started to feel her heartache when we returned from Mercury. I was experiencing heartache because I was missing Malachite. She also said we'd never believe who she was in love with. Something is adding up between all that, so why can't I figure it out? Wait a minute, let me break apart all of this. First of all, Serena isn't the type to fall in love with a guy who loves someone else. So, Hayden, Isaac, and the generals are out. She wouldn't fall in love with a guy she looks up to like a brother, so Rainier is out. Any of her ex-suitors are out. She knows her duty, so it would have to be a royal of some kind. That leaves…Prince Diamond and Darien. Prince Diamond is 100 out. That leaves…Darien. That's not even a possibility…is it? Wait a sec, she was gloomy after Mercury. Darien was on Mercury. And Darien is the last guy I would suspect her to fall in love with! So her true love is…Darien! Why didn't I see that earlier?"_ Mina thought. "I've got it you guys!!!" she exclaimed.

Raye had walked in without Mina noticing. They both looked at her. "What are you talking about, Mina?" asked Raye.

"Amy was right, he was right under our noses! I can't believe we didn't even consider him; well, actually I can. I mean, come on, he is the last guy we would suspect Serena to be in love with!" Mina cried.

"What?" Amy said.

"I mean that's what Serena was trying to tell us. I did always sort of think they were meant to be!" said Mina.

Raye took a deep breath. "Mina, first of all, calm down. Second, slow down, and third, please tell us who the guy is, rather than go on and on about how we didn't suspect him!" said Raye loudly.

Mina took a few deep breaths. "I'm calm. It's Darien, you guys. Serena is in love with Darien!" she cried out.

"Mina, are you ok? Serena hates Darien!" said Amy. She then shook her head.

"Thank you for that, Mina." said Raye, who then sighed. "I guess we're back to square one."

Mina stood up. "Will you please listen to me?" she asked angrily. "Look, Serena said she was suffering from a heartache, just like the rest of us! When did we start suffering from heartaches?"

"When we came back from Mercury," answered Amy.

"Exactly!" said Mina.

"So what? That doesn't prove that Serena loves Darien. Our love lives don't have anything to do with Serena," said Raye.

"You know what, Raye?" asked Mina angrily.

"What?" asked Raye, looking at her nails.

"Shut the hell up and listen to me," said Mina.

Raye rolled her eyes and said, "Fine, Mina. Prove your theory."

Mina smiled. "Thank you." she said. "Ok, here goes. Serena came back to the Moon as gloomy as the rest of us. But before we go into that, let's take apart Serena's character. First of all, Serena knows her duty. She would only fall in love with a prince or a high positioned guy. Second, Serena has the kind of self-restraint that would keep her from falling in love with a guy who loves someone else. That kicks out Hayden, Isaac, and the generals from the running. Third, she would never fall in love with a guy she looks up to as a brother. So as a result, Rainier is kicked out. Also, we can without a doubt say that her former suitors are kicked out. So that leaves two princes."

"Prince Endymion and who else?" asked Amy.

"Prince Diamond," said Mina. "and we know he is obviously out of the running."

"I'm still not convinced," said Raye.

"I knew you'd say that." said Mina. "Moving on, as I said before, she came back from Mercury just as gloomy as the rest of us. She is always excited to get back to work, so normally she's never upset when we come home from vacation. That makes me think that she was gloomy from heartache. The guy must have been on Mercury, in that case. That leaves Hayden, Darien, and the generals, and we've already ruled Hayden and the generals out. That leaves Darien. And furthermore, she said we'd be surprised by the guy she fell in love with. I'm shocked she's in love with Darien. That's the last guy in the galaxy I'd suspect! Do you need more proof, Raye?"

Rays smiled and said, "You've proved your case, Lumina. I think you've hit the jackpot. Now what?"

"One of us should go to Earth to tell Darien," said Amy. "but may I say something without you getting offended, Mina?"

Mina smiled. "Sure, Ames, go ahead."

Amy smiled back and said, "I believe you are right about Darien, Mina, but even if Darien isn't the one, we can trust him with the secret. So, I think we can get him to at least try, even if we aren't 100 sure."

Raye said, "That's sounds great. Which of us should go to Earth?"

"Let's go to Serena's room and consult Jupiter," answered Amy. Mina and Raye nodded. They transformed into the Sailor Scouts, and they headed to Serena's sleeping room.

When they reached Serena's room, they walked in. Sailor Jupiter was surprised to see them. "Is everything all right?" she asked.

"Yeah, the princesses figured out who Princess Serenity is in love with," answered Sailor Venus.

"Well, who is it?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

Sailor Mars smiled and replied, "Prince Endymion of Earth."

Sailor Jupiter's jaw dropped. "Are you sure, Mars? Mercury," she said turning to Sailor Mercury. "is she telling the truth?"

Sailor Mercury smiled and said, "Yes, she's telling the truth."

Sailor Jupiter nodded uncertainly. "Whatever, the princesses know better than me," she said.

"Now all we have to decide who is to go to Earth and inform the prince," said Sailor Mars.

"Well any of the princesses are worthy of going," said Sailor Jupiter.

"I'm sure they would all love to go," said Sailor Mercury. "but we have to be fair."

"Well, I think I know who should go," said Sailor Mars.

Sailor Jupiter rolled her eyes. "Yes, Mars, we know Princess Rachael is an excellent candidate, but we must consider the others as well," she said.

"I know Princess Rachael is an excellent choice, but I was thinking that Princess Lumina should go," said Sailor Mars, who turned and smiled at Sailor Venus. Sailor Mercury smiled and nodded.

Sailor Jupiter looked confused. "Why should Mina get to go?" she whined. Then, her hand flew over her mouth. "I mean, why is Princess Lumina more worthy than the others to go?"

"Well, Princess Lumina was the one who figured out the secret. Besides, she worked hard to convince the other princesses that it was in fact Prince Endymion who Princess Serenity was in love with. So, I agree with Mars that Princess Lumina should go," said Sailor Mercury.

Sailor Jupiter turned to Sailor Venus. "After hearing all of this, I agree that Princess Lumina should go." she said. "In the meantime, we must triple the security for the princess. If that evil being finds out that the princesses have figured out the secret, she will certainly attack again. Princess Lumina must act swiftly. She must leave immediately. The other princesses can inform the king and queen. Sailor Venus, go inform her quickly,"

Sailor Venus smiled and said, "I shall inform right now. I thank you on her behalf." She then quickly left the room and de-transformed without anyone seeing her. She then headed to the Transporter Room and punched the code for Earth on the keypad. She closed her eyes and jumped into the machine. After a minute of spinning, she opened her eyes. She hadn't been to Earth for ten years. It had changed so much. It looked so beautiful. She looked around excitedly, but she stopped when she noticed all the servants looking at her strangely. She then remembered that they would not remember her at all. They just saw her as a well-dressed pretty blonde who had randomly appeared in the garden of the palace. She curtsied and walked up to a gardener, whose face she could vaguely remember. "My apologies for intruding and disrupting you work, sir." she said politely. "I was wondering if you could direct me to the palace entrance."

The gardener smiled. "I remember your face. You look exactly like your mother, Queen Aphrodite. It's a pleasure to see you again."

Mina smiled and gave a quiet sigh of relief. Most of the servants did not know much of what happened outside Earth. The gardener had not given away her identity, which she was thankful for. "Thank you for your kind compliments," she said.

"You need to walk up the path here. Turn right on the path in front of the tulip garden. That will lead you straight to the palace entrance," the gardener said.

Mina thanked him and walked up the path. She saw the tulip garden and stopped to imagine herself walking through it with Malachite. She shook her head, and she turned right. She reached the palace entrance and gasped. The palace had changed quite a bit. It had been redone and added to under Queen Daphne's watchful eye. It looked elegant now, not garish like Mina had remembered. She walked in. The servants were so in awe of her beauty that they didn't even ask her for her name, which she was very thankful. People would be gossip and be very suspicious of why the Venusian Princess had suddenly arrived. She got directions to the throne room. She started to walk down the Golden Hallway, which was a huge hallway in the palace that was painted gold. She walked through it uncertainly because she was sure she was lost. No one mentioned the Golden Hallway in their directions at all. She stopped suddenly and contemplated what to do. Suddenly someone called out, "Mina?" She turned around to see…Malachite.

"Malachite," she said, sighing with relief. "What a relief it is to see a familiar face."

He walked up to her. "What are you doing here?" he whispered.

"I desperately need to see Darien right now, the sooner the better. Also, if it could be done secretly, that would be great," she whispered back.

"Why?" he asked.

"I'd love to tell you, but there are too many people around here. I can tell you, Darien, and all the generals at once," she said.

His facial expression revealed that he wanted to press further questions but he said quietly, "Follow me but be discreet." Mina nodded. He led her throughout the palace until they reached a hallway that was painted navy blue. He led her inside a large room that she realized was a gym. They found Darien lifting weights shirtless, **(AN- I just had to add that. Hey, for an anime character, he's pretty hot!) **while Nephlyte and Jadeite were fencing. Zoicite was reading in a corner. They stopped to look at her.

"Hey Mina," said Jadeite. "what are you doing here?"

"I am here on behalf of King Apollo and Queen Serenity," answered Mina.

Darien had quickly put on a shirt, and he walked up to her. "What's going on, Mina?" he asked solemnly.

"Darien, we need your help badly. Serena is in trouble, and only you can save her," she replied.

"Mina, before you continue, please sit down," Nephlyte said as he pulled her up a chair.

Mina sat down. "Thank you, Nephlyte," she said.

Nephlyte smiled. Darien asked, "What kind of trouble is Serena in?"

Mina took a deep breath and said, "Well about two months ago, Raye, Serena, and I were walking by the Crystal Lake. All of a sudden, this evil being came out of the water. Raye and I tried to protect Serena, but the evil being put a sleeping spell on Serena, and she hasn't woken up since."

Zoicite said, "I'm so sorry, Mina. There must be some way to wake her up."

Mina looked at Darien. "There is," she said. "That's where Darien comes in. Serena will wake up when her true love kisses her."

Darien looked confused. "Yeah, um, Mina, I love Serena, but she sort of rejected me. So I, um, can't really help you," he said.

Mina smiled. "Oh yes you can." she said. "Look, Serena fell in love with you when you came to Mercury. So, you can wake her up."

Malachite frowned. "If she fell in love with Darien almost three months ago, why did it take you so long to inform him of Serena's condition?" he asked.

Mina blushed. "Well, the evil being wouldn't want to make it so easy on us to wake her up, now would she?" Mina asked. "Serena never told us that she had fallen in love with Darien. That's why the evil being made the spell the way it was so that Darien's kiss would wake her up. Amy, Raye, Lita, and I have been spending the last two months trying to figure out who her true love is."

Darien asked, "How can you be so sure it is me?"

"Let's not go into that because that takes a lot of time. Trust me; she loves you. Now could you please come back to the Moon with me?" Mina begged.

"Well, I guess so. Anything for Serena," Darien replied. "Guys, take care of my duties while I'm gone. Mina, give me a minute to get ready."

"Hey dude, did you actually believe we wouldn't go with you?" asked Jadeite.

"Come on, man, you need the protection!" insisted Nephlyte.

"Yeah, we're coming with you!" said Zoicite.

Malachite smirked and shrugged his shoulders. Darien smiled. "I'm guessing that you guys want to go to the Moon for a reason other than my protection," he said.

"Dare, how could you think that?" asked Jadeite in mock shock.

"Yeah," said Darien sarcastically. "how could I have thought of that?"

"So are we going now?" asked Mina.

"Lead on, Princess Lumina of Venus," said Darien.

**AN- **Sorry that wasn't that long. I just wanted to end on a high point!


	8. My Own True Love

**AN- **For those who are wondering, I'd just like to say that this is going to be one hell of a long story. It's going to take me months to finish, I think, but everyone likes long stories, I hope. That's sort of why it's getting sort of fast paced. Otherwise this story would never end.

**Disclaimer**- I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters. I'd like to thank Naoko Takeuchi for creating this awesome series!

**Chapter 7- My Own True Love**

Back with Sailor Moon and the Others

"So I was like Sleeping Beauty? Way cool!" screamed Sailor Moon.

"Well, girl, you're always like Sleeping Beauty because you sleep like all the time!" teased Sailor Venus.

"Will you guys please realize the importance of all of this rather than make jokes?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"Yeah, and will someone other than me realize the coolness of me making Jadeite eat out of the palm of my hand?" asked Sailor Mars.

"Does anybody but me think that Nephlyte looks like my ex-boyfriend?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"Can we get back to the story? This information may help us win back Prince Endymion to our side and beat Queen Beryl once and for all!" begged Sailor Mercury.

"My pleasure," said Queen Serenity.

Meanwhile Back at the Ranch, ahem I mean, the Throne Room of the Lunarian Palace **(AN- the meanwhile means while Mina is on Earth. Also, I hope this doesn't get confusing. I have decided that the Sailor Scouts won't tell the king and queen about the going-ons. If you don't automatically get it, don't worry because you'll see why later.)**

"Our anniversary ball is today, darling," said King Apollo sadly.

"We'll get to see all our friends again," said Queen Serenity with equal sadness.

"This should be a happy occasion." insisted King Apollo. "Then why isn't it?"

"Because someone important will be missing," replied Queen Serenity. "Apollo, it's been two months now, and no progress has been made. What are we going do?"

"There's nothing we can do now. If it lasts any longer, however, we're going to have to reveal the truth because we will have to pick a new heir," answered her husband.

"I can't imagine anybody but Serena on that throne. We mustn't give faith on our dream," insisted Queen Serenity.

"Then we must put our hope on the Sailor Scouts and the princesses," said King Apollo.

Meanwhile in a Creepy Cave

"Queen Beryl," an eerie voice said. "they have figured the secret out. Prince Endymion is heading to the Moon."

"I refuse to accept defeat! I will make it impossible for the prince to get close to that pitiful princess!" screamed Queen Beryl.

"What are you going to do?" the voice asked.

"I don't know, yet, but I have an idea," said Queen Beryl.

Back on Earth

"Are we all ready to go?" asked Mina for the zillionth time.

"Almost, I hope," said a frustrated Darien.

"How long does it take a general to get ready?" asked Mina. "It doesn't take the girls that long to get ready, and we are princesses. Well, I take that back. Serena takes an extraordinary amount of time to get ready, but the rest of us are quick."

"Where are they, Mal?" asked Darien.

"They are preparing for the trip," replied Malachite.

"And that means?" asked Mina.

"I think I can decipher what he's saying." said Darien. "It means that they are preparing to see certain princesses. My guess is that they are attacking their hair with vengeance or at least, I'm certain Nephlyte is."

"Do they not realize we are sort of undergoing a crisis here, and that there are more important things than their looks?" asked an irritated Mina.

"Nope," said Darien. Mina sighed and told Malachite to tell them to hurry up. Malachite rushed off.

After a few minutes, Malachite led a group that consisted of three neat, well-dressed, but aggravated generals. Darien punched the code for the Moon on the transporter keypad, and one-by-one the group jumped in. When they arrived on the Moon, Mina ran off to find the Scouts. She told them to stay put and hidden. She didn't want anyone to question their sudden and unexpected arrival. Only King Ambrosius and Queen Daphne were expected at the ball. Prince Endymion did not wish to attend the ball, citing that he had too much work . Actually, Darien had refused to go to the ball because he feared he wouldn't be able to control his feelings around Serena.

It took Mina a few minutes to find Amy, Raye, and Lita. She found them in Serena's room. "They're here," she said breathlessly after she found them.

"They? Who are they?" asked Raye. She was intensifying the fire in the room.

"The generals, I mean, did you actually think that the generals would let Darien come by himself?" asked Mina.

"Actually, yes. This doesn't concern them," said Lita.

"Come on, they are not here to protect Darien. They are here to see certain princesses," said Mina, smiling.

"Of all the nerve." said Sailor Mercury, who was on watch duty. "I bet they don't care a bit about Serena."

"I'm sure they do, but we shouldn't be arguing about this. We need to wake Serena up as soon possible. We wanted to surprise her parents, so let's go!" said Raye. "MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

Lita nodded. "JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!" After she transformed into Sailor Jupiter, she looked at Mina. "Well aren't you going to transform?" she asked.

Mina shook her head. "They would wonder where I went. We'll make up something to explain Sailor Venus's absence. Let's go." She walked out the door followed by the three Scouts. They walked into the rose garden, where they found the five men sitting on the ground.

"We were waiting in the Jovian garden, but we noticed the gardener finished this garden. We thought that no one would come back here," explained Darien.

Mina nodded. "Ok, we're all here. Let's go wake up the sleeping princess," she said.

The group started to walk, but suddenly, Malachite stopped. "Where is Sailor Venus?" he asked.

Mina bit her lip. "Um, well, she's on watch duty right now," she explained. Malachite gave a suspicious look. It was obvious he didn't completely buy her explanation, but he didn't question her further. Mina and the Scouts led the group to a neglected wing on the fourth floor. The wing was so antiquated, large, and eerie that no one ever entered it. It was the perfect place to hide the princess. "She's in this wing," Mina said. She started to enter the first hallway when she stopped short. A portrait of a past Lunarian ruler on the wall had suddenly come to life. The ruler started to walk towards them.

Malachite stood in front of Mina. "Something's not right with that ruler," he said. **(AN- Ya think, Malachite?) ** Suddenly, the ruler turned into a monster.

"Everyone, run!" screamed Sailor Mars. "I'll handle this. MARS CELESTIAL FIRE…SURROUND!" The rings of fire knocked the monster down temporarily giving the group just enough time to pass him. However, Sailor Jupiter and Jadeite didn't move. "What are you guys still doing here?" Sailor Mars asked.

"I'm staying to help you, Mars," said Sailor Jupiter.

"As am I," said Jadeite.

"Look, I don't think this is going to be the only monster. They'll need you guys, especially you, Jupiter," said Sailor Mars. "So, you should go. Our princess needs you."

Sailor Jupiter nodded and dashed off to catch up with the rest of the group, but Jadeite still didn't budge. "I'm going to help you whether you like it or not," he said firmly. "I think your princess can spare me."

Sailor Mars opened her mouth to reply, but stopped when she saw that the monster was ready to attack again. Jadeite noticed, too, and he pulled out his sword and ran to the monster. He expertly fought the monster, and Sailor Mars was impressed by his battle tactics. This wasn't the same Jadeite she had known. He could be serious, after all. She smiled as she screamed. "MARS…FLAME SNIPER!"

Meanwhile with the rest of the group

The group turned another corner. This wing had endless twists and turns, and Darien wondered how the Sailor Scouts did not get lost. Sailor Mercury was at the end of the group. For some reason, she felt that something wasn't right. She couldn't understand why that monster had suddenly attacked them. She stopped when she saw a suit of armor. _"That's funny, I don't remember there ever being a suit of armor displayed in the wing. Unless…"_ she thought. She suddenly screamed, "General Nephlyte! Stop!" when she noticed that Nephlyte was about to pass right next to the suit of armor. Nephlyte stopped immediately. Sure enough, the suit of armor started to move and transformed into a monster. Sailor Mercury tried not to panic. She screamed out, "MERCURY BUBBLES…BLAST" which gave an opportunity for the group to escape. When the fog cleared, only Zoicite remained.

"I once thought you were a worthy opponent. I know hope to think of you as an ally," he said. Sailor Mercury grinned. Zoicite then pulled out his sword and ran towards the monster.

Back to the Group

Now that there was only one Sailor Scout left (since Mina couldn't transform) Sailor Jupiter started to worry. What if another monster appeared? She would have to stop and fight it. Then, the group would be unprotected. She prayed that another monster wouldn't appear.

She looked at the ceiling to make sure nothing else appeared. She observed a spider's web that was on the ceiling. She stopped for a moment when she saw another spider's web, then another, then another and another. _"That's funny," _she thought, _"The girls and I always keep this part of the wing clean. We would have noticed if there were any spiders' webs." _ Suddenly, the spiders all crawled to the middle of the ceiling, and they formed one, big spider-monster. It jumped off the wall and lunged at Darien. "JUPITER THUNDERCLAP…ZAP!" Sailor Jupiter screamed. The thunder and lightning momentarily paralyzed the spider-monster.

The group ran ahead, but Sailor Jupiter pulled Nephlyte behind. "I may need your help," she said. Nephlyte nodded and pulled out a rope from his random weapons. He attempted to strangle the spider. _"Wow, I totally underestimated his powers. He's actually a pretty smart general and totally hot, too…"_

Back to Darien, Malachite, and Mina

"We're kind of screwed," said Mina. "All of the Sailor Scouts are gone."

"We'll be fine." insisted Darien. "We still have Malachite and me."

"Yeah, but you guys don't know magic," Mina pointed out. She prayed that she wouldn't have to transform.

"You don't need magic to defeat those monsters." said Malachite. "You just need brains."

"But having magic wouldn't hurt either," Mina pointed out.

Malachite took a deep breath. Sometimes he wondered how he fell for Mina of all people. She sometimes just made him so frustrated and angry. She was so blunt and stubborn, sort of like Serena. He could understand how Darien fell for Serena, but Mina and he were a different story all together.

"Mina," he started but stopped when he saw a ghostly illumination come from one of the candles. It traveled towards them until it suddenly turned into a monster. Malachite pulled out his sword and started to fight with it. "Run!" he yelled to Darien and Mina. Darien, who was a good deal ahead of Mina, started to run. Mina started to follow him, but the monster threw Malachite aside and used magic to form a wall that blocked Mina from following Darien. Then, the monster smiled evilly and picked up Malachite and held him hostage.

Mina was going to have the monster, but how was she going to do it? She looked around frantically for a weapon, but she couldn't find one. The (perverted) monster licked his lips, and to Mina and Malachite's horror, he formed another hand, which turned into a knife. He lunged towards Mina and cut off the bottom of her dress. It made her dress into a very, very short dress.

"Ok, buddy that was the last straw. I wish I didn't have to do this." Mina said. She looked at Malachite. "I'm sorry for deceiving you. I had to do it to protect my princess." Malachite looked confused. "VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!" she screamed. Malachite looked in amazement as Mina transformed into Sailor Venus. When she was done transforming, she looked at the monster angrily. "Ok, pal , this show is done! You pushed me too far. VENUS…LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" The explosion caused the monster to drop Malachite, who promptly cut off his head. As soon as the monster was killed, the wall disappeared. Malachite walked towards Sailor Venus.

"You're Sailor Venus?" he asked incredulously.

Sailor Venus nodded. "I'm sorry, it's just that I have to keep my identity a secret to ensure I give my princess the best possible protection," she said.

"Let me guess, Princess Rachael, Princess Angelita, and Princess Amelia are Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Mercury," he said.

"Respectively," Sailor Venus replied. "Please, you must keep this a secret, even from your generals."

"I promise I shall," Malachite promised.

Just then, Sailor Mars, Jadeite, Sailor Mercury, Zoicite, Sailor Jupiter, and Nephlyte appeared. They all stopped short. "Uh, Sailor Venus, I thought you were, uh, on watch duty," said Sailor Jupiter.

Sailor Venus smiled. "I was, but I heard all the commotion going on, so I thought I would help General Malachite," she replied. She winked at Malachite.

Back with Darien

"I'm almost there," Darien said determinedly as he ran down the hall. "Mina said that Serena was at the very end of this hall. I see the room now."

"Stop right there, Prince Endymion," said a voice. Darien stopped. Suddenly, Queen Beryl appeared.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"I'm Queen Beryl of the Negaforce," she replied proudly.

"So, I'm guessing you're the being who put Serena to sleep," Darien yelled.

"I did, Prince Endymion, but fear not. I did not do it simply for the pleasure, I had a reason for doing it," she said, smiling.

"Then tell it to me now," he demanded.

"For you, anything. I'm in love with you, Prince Endymion. I wanted to be with you, marry you. The only thing in my way was that puny Princess Serenity. Originally, she wasn't a problem. You only loved her; she didn't you. I thought I had a chance with you when she rejected you. Then suddenly out of nowhere, she falls in love with you! Well, I refuse to accept defeat, Prince Endymion, so I had to get rid of her. Now we can finally be together," said Queen Beryl.

"You can forget it," Darien shouted.

"Why should I?" she asked. "It was my dream for us to be together."

"Well, you can take your dream and shove it up your ugly ass because I don't give a damn about your dream. Now, be gone!" he yelled.

"Well, like I said, I refuse to accept defeat. So, fight me if you dare!" she yelled.

"With pleasure," Darien replied as he pulled out his sword. Queen Beryl used her magic to make a sword. They dueled for a while. Then, Queen Beryl used her magic to throw Darien against the wall. He struggled to get back up. She lunged towards him but was stopped when she heard, "VENUS CRESCENT BEAM…SMASH!" The crescent beams punctured her skin. The other Scouts threw different attacks at her until Queen Beryl was temporarily defeated.

"This is not over." said Queen Beryl. "I will vanquish you eventually. Also, Prince Endymion, beware. I will separate you and your precious princess someday. Mark my words!" Then, she disappeared.

"Well that's a load off, huh?" asked Jadeite.

"You bet," replied Sailor Mars.

"Uh, Prince Endymion?" asked Sailor Venus.

"Yes, Sailor Venus?" replied Darien.

"I have a dream of you waking up our princess." said Sailor Venus. "Are you going to make me shove that dream up my ass?" She smiled.

Darien smiled back. "Of course not, unless of course you're some psychopath who's in love with me and wants to separate me from the love of my life," he replied.

"That's a relief," said Sailor Venus. The group laughed.

"Uh, guys?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"What, Mercury?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"We sort of have to wake up Princess Serenity before the ball, and time is running out," she replied.

"Oh duh," said Sailor Jupiter. "let's get a move on."

The group entered the room in which the princess slept. Darien gasped slightly when he saw Serena. She looked so beautiful and peaceful when she slept. "I believe we should give you some privacy. Thank you for all your help," said Sailor Mercury.

"We need to meet with the princesses now," said Sailor Jupiter.

"We don't believe this will happen, but if for some reason, this doesn't work, you just need to tell one of the princesses," said Sailor Mars. They departed from the room along with the generals.

Darien suddenly felt shy. He was going to finally kiss Serena, something he had longed to do since he laid eyes on her. He edged towards her and sat on the edge of her bed. He leaned forward and gave a small peck on the lips. He waited for a moment and sighed with relief when her eyes fluttered open. He met her with a smile, however she met him with a skeptical look.

"Wow, I've got to say for someone who is rumored to have so much experience, you're kind of a bad kisser," she said.

"What?" he asked confused. "Uh, I didn't realize that."

"Well, even I'm probably a better a kisser than you, and I don't have that much experience, or any for that matter," she said.

Darien smirked. "Well then how do you kiss?" he asked.

Serena smirked back. "Like this," she said. She leaned forward and gave him a long, passionate kiss. **(AN- a little cheesy, I know, but I liked it)**

"Well, I guess you are a better kisser than me," he said after they were done. "I'm going to have to learn from you."

She got up and slipped her feet into the high-heels that had been placed next to her bed. "You will. Besides, I am going to be the only girl you are kissing from now on anyways," she said.

Darien smirked again. "Really, says who?" he asked.

"Me, the love of your life." she answered. "What day is it?"

"The twenty-fourth of May," he answered.

"Ok," she said as she walked towards the door. She turned around. "Well are you coming or not?" she asked.

"Coming where?" he asked.

"Well, if it's the twenty-fourth of May that means it's my parents' anniversary, so there's a ball." she said. " So, I repeat, are you coming or not?"

"I originally wasn't coming. See I sort of showed up when Mina told me of the situation," he replied.

"Well that sort of makes two of us. Because of that same 'situation' I wasn't expected either," she said.

"I'm not so sure we should do this," Darien said.

"Well, if you don't want to go, I'll just find another escort," Serena said as she walked out the door.

Darien ran out after her. He stopped her. "You know, you're not very grateful and appreciative," he said.

"Of course I am. It's just sometimes your stupidity causes me to mask it." she said. Darien looked hurt. Then, Serena leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. "But you never know," she whispered in his ear, "I could always change." Then she leaned back. "But in the meantime, if you want appreciative, well then thank you, and I love you," she said.

Darien smiled. "Really?" he asked.

Serena smiled. "Really," she said, "now may we get a move-on?"

Darien smiled. "Of course," he said, "may I have the honor of escorting you to the ball?" She nodded, and he offered her his arm. She took it, and they walked towards the ballroom.

In the Ballroom

The princesses were originally planning on boycotting the ball. It would have been no fun without Serena, but they decided to go at the last minute. They were sure Serena would wake up from Darien's kiss; they just knew it. The generals seized the opportunity and asked to escort them, to which the princesses eagerly accepted.

They walked to the top of the grand entrance staircase, which each person walked down to go to the ballroom after being announced. Zoicite offered Amy his arm at the top of the stairs. Amy nodded to Ralf, (**AN- The page from Chapter 1) **who said, "Presenting Her Royal Highness, daughter of King Hermes and Queen Athena of Mercury, Princess Amelia, who is escorted by General Zoicite, royal guard of Elysian." Amy and Zoicite walked down to the ballroom.

Next, Nephlyte offered his arm to Lita, who blushed furiously. "You look lovely tonight, Lita," he said shyly. She was too busy trying to control her blush to reply. Then Ralf called out, "Her Royal Highness, daughter of King Zeus and Queen Hera of Jupiter, Princess Angelita, who is escorted by General Nephlyte, royal guard of Elysian." Then they descended down the stairs.

Then, Jadeite offered his arm to Raye. "You are going to behave tonight even if it kills you," Raye warned. "If you don't, you can forget about ever coming near me again."

Jadeite just smirked. Then Ralf called out, "Her Royal Highness, daughter of King Ares and Queen Vesta of Mars, Princess Rachael, who is escorted by General Jadeite, royal guard of Elysian." Raye and Jadeite then walked down the stairs.

Finally, Malachite offered his arm to Mina. "I still can't believe you beat me in a duel, Mina," he whispered in her ear.

"Get used to it. I'm going to win every argument we ever have, so keep that in mind," Mina replied. Then Ralf called out, "Her Royal Highness, daughter of King Hephaestus and Queen Aphrodite of Venus, Crown Princess Lumina, who is escorted by General Malachite, royal guard of Elysian." They then descended down the stairs.

They were met by King Apollo and Queen Serenity. "I thought you girls were boycotting the ball because Serena wouldn't be here," said Queen Serenity.

Mina laughed. "Well, Your Majesties, we quickly realized our own stupidity. She wouldn't want us to miss your anniversary ball on her account," she said.

"I understand," said King Apollo. "What about you, General Malachite? I was informed you and your fellow generals were not attending the ball."

"Well, Queen Daphne pleaded with us this morning. She said that just because Prince Endymion was too busy to attend did not mean we should not attend, and my fellow comrades jumped at the chance to come to the Moon again, Sire," Malachite explained.

"Well, I'm glad you could come, and I just wish…" Queen Serenity started to say, but she stopped when she heard Ralf call out, "His Royal Highness, son of King Ambrosius and Queen Daphne of the Earth, Crown Prince Endymion and Her Royal Highness, daughter of King Apollo and Queen Serenity of the Moon, Crown Princess Serenity." King Apollo and Queen Serenity spun around to watch their daughter descend down the stairs with Darien. They were looking at each other lovingly, and Queen Serenity eyes filled with tears.

"How did this happen?" she asked Mina.

"Well, we wanted this to be a surprise. Forgive me, Your Majesties, for lying," said Mina. Serena ran to her mother and father and embraced them.

"Mom, Dad, I'm so glad to see you. Happy Anniversary," she said to her parents. Her parents attempted to shield the tears of joy that were running down their faces.

Queen Serenity was unable to speak, so King Apollo said, "Darling, I'm so glad to see you. You wouldn't believe how miserable we were these last two months. I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Dad," Serena said. "Mom, why aren't you saying anything?"

Queen Serenity smiled. "Well, I'm just so happy you are back," she said hugging her daughter again.

Mina cleared her throat and looked at Darien. "As are we, but," she said slyly, "would you mind introducing me to this lovely young man with you? Is he someone…special?"

Serena smirked. "Wow, Mina, you'll never improve, will you?" she asked. "Well, yes he is someone special, if you must know. He's a special childhood friend of mine."

Mina smacked her forehead. "Wow, Serena, you'll never improve, will you?" she asked.

Serena grinned. "Nope," she replied.

Darien cleared his throat. "Princess Serenity, I'd be honored if you'd dance with me," he said bowing.

Serena smiled. "I'd be happy to," she replied. She took his arm, and they walked to the middle of the dance floor. They started to dance an elegant waltz, and they were lost in each other's eyes.

"There's something special about them," Raye commented to Jadeite as they watched the Prince of the Earth dance with the Princess of the Moon.

"Yeah, they are the heirs to two of the most powerful thrones in this galaxy," Jadeite replied.

Raye rolled her eyes. "I didn't mean that." she said. "I mean, I just feel like their love is, oh shit what's the word I'm looking for? Oh yeah, it's timeless. I feel like their love is timeless."

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Jadeite. When it came to politics, battles, and sex, Jadeite was an expert, but when it came to half the things that came out of Raye's mouth, he was completely clueless.

"I mean, they are more than soul mates. They are destined to be together for eternity. In this life, and all their other lifetimes. **(AN- Reincarnation, it's a Hindu belief, but I'm not putting this just because it's what I believe. I'm putting to sort of tie in with actual series)** Trust me; they will be legends, and their love will be legendary."

"Wow, I guess we know the true story of a legendary love, huh?" asked Jadeite. **(AN- couldn't help it, my title fit in perfectly here)**

"Yeah, I guess we do," said Raye. She smiled. "Well are you going to ask me to dance or not?"

"I was just going to," Jadeite insisted. "Princess Rachael, will you do me the honor of dancing with me?" He offered her his hand.

Raye smiled again. "Of course," She took his hand, and Jadeite led her to the dance floor.

**AN- **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it was long. I hope it wasn't too fast paced and cheesy for you, but I'm guessing if you hate cheesiness you wouldn't have made it this far anyways. Please review!


	9. Wedding Chaos and Jealousy

**AN- **Ok, so I believe everyone who likes some good romance will enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer- **I do not own any Sailor Moon characters; I'm simply borrowing them

**Chapter 9- Wedding Chaos and Jealousy **

It was absolutely perfect. The children of the galaxy suddenly started idolizing royalty rather than the famous singers and actors. Well, there were two royals they were interested in particular- Crown Prince Endymion of Earth and Crown Princess Serenity of the Moon. It seemed like no one could get enough of this unbelievably good-looking couple.

Suddenly, Serena and Darien found their faces everywhere and their names on everyone's lips, but they didn't care. They were too busy being young and in love and of course, helping to run their kingdoms. After a few months of officially being together, the princesses and the generals found significant changes in both Serena and Darien. It seemed like the two of them really suited each other and made the other a better person. Serena wasn't as sarcastic and kick-ass as she was earlier. She was no longer quick to get angry. Darien, on the other hand, improved his diplomatic skills.

"They are perfect for each other," Mina commented one day. The group was on vacation on a beach on Mars anxiously awaiting the marriage of Prince Hayden and Princess Abigail. The wedding was going to be on Mars as it was customary for Martians for a wedding to take place where the bride lived.

"Yeah, but you've said it like eight trillion times already." Lita replied. "It's starting to get a little old."

"I heartily agree," said Nephlyte. There was a plus in Darien courting Serena; the generals could unofficially court the princesses. The unofficial part was due to the fact that none of the princesses (minus Mina, but Malachite made up for that) wanted to find their faces plastered everywhere like Serena and Darien's faces were. They wanted to keep it simple.

"Man, I wonder if they'll ever get married." said Mina dreamily. "It will be beautiful. Serena will be in a beautiful white dress, Darien in a tuxedo, and you girls and I in beautiful bridesmaids' dresses. It will be so romantic."

"I think that Mina has said that a zillion times." said Lita. "I think one wedding is more than enough more me right now. Why don't we concentrate on being good bridesmaids to Abby, Mina?"

Mina sighed. "I guess so." she said. Then she turned to Malachite, who was going through a few political documents. She grabbed them out of his hand. "Enough work, sweetie. Gosh, this is supposed to be fun, and all you do is work!"

Malachite tried to grab the papers back, but Mina was too quick for him. "I enjoy doing work that will aid my king and queen." said Malachite. "Why does that bother you?"

"Wow, Malachite," teased Raye, "I'm surprised you don't know the answer to that already. Mina can't have fun until everyone else is having fun, well a kind of fun that is acceptable to her."

"Not quite queen material eh, Princess Lumina?" teased Nephlyte.

"Not quite the loyal-lover material eh, Nephlyte?" shot back Mina. "I mean come on, you're courting Lita, but you still flirt with the maids!"

"Mina!" yelled Lita. "That's rude!"

"Yeah, now you're ganging up on me." said Mina angrily. She got up. "I think I'll go help Abby with the last-minute preparations. Excuse me." She ran back to the palace without looking back.

"Good going, you guys." Amy said. She was eating a sandwich along with Zoicite. "You just had to hurt her feelings, didn't you?"

"It was all in good fun." insisted Raye. "We didn't know she'd go off the deep end."

"Whatever," said Amy, "I'm going to go check up on her." Amy got up.

Zoicite got up as well. "I'll come as well." The two of them walked hand-in-hand back to the palace.

In Abby's Room

"Can you believe it?" yelled Abby. "The florist has the gall to tell me that gardenias and white jasmines would be better than red roses and white lily-of-the-valleys!"

"Abby," said a frustrated Serena, "The florist _suggested_ that gardenias and white jasmines would be better than red roses and white lily-of-the-valleys. We've already gone through this."

"It's my wedding. I think I am the best judge of which flower arrangement is better." said Abby angrily. "I mean red roses are my favorite flowers, and white lily-of-the-valleys are Hayden's favorite flowers. I think if they are entwined together it will be a good omen for our wedding."

Serena sighed. "Look Abby, I didn't know that, so I am sure as hell that the florist didn't know that. She didn't mean to offend you or doubt your judgment. She was doing her job, which involves suggesting the best possible flower arrangement. And you need to calm down," said Serena. Mina walked in just as Serena finished talking. "Oh, thank god you are here, Mina."

Mina grinned. "Princess Lumina to the rescue, how can I help?" she asked.

Serena rolled her eyes. "You can start by calming down Bridezilla over here. She's driving me nuts. Trust me; I'm seriously having second thoughts on ever getting married. I don't to ever be like that," she said pointing to Abby who was playing "he loves me, he loves me not" on a red carnation. "It's too dramatic for me."

"What, so you are giving up thoughts on ever marrying Darien?" teased Mina.

"Darien will leave me at the alter if I act like that!" laughed Serena. Mina giggled.

"Ok so there was this priest and rabbi, and they entered a bar," said Zoicite as he and Amy walked in.

Serena raised an eyebrow. "Huh? Mind explaining what you just said?" she asked.

"I thought you guys were must be having a joke session because you were laughing so hard. I never miss out on a good joke fest," said Zoicite.

"Wow for a smart guy, you're pretty stupid sometimes," said Mina.

"Mina!" said a surprised Amy.

"Well even smart guys have their blonde moments," said Mina.

"Hey Mina, don't insult blondes! I'm blonde!" whined Serena.

"Uh, Serena, so am I." pointed out Mina. "I was using it as a figure of speech. I didn't really mean that blondes are stupid." **(AN- I don't think they are either. The smartest girl in my grade is blonde, and she's also one of my best friends.) **

"People!" screamed Abby.

"Yeah Abby?" asked Amy.

"Everyone get out of my room right now! I need to meditate!" yelled Abby. The group fled out of the room.

Once they were outside Serena said, "That's it. I'm never getting married. I'll remain a spinster for all my life."

Zoicite looked slightly alarmed. "Really, surely you don't mean that?"

Serena nodded. "You bet I do. I don't ever want to turn into that." she said pointing to the door. "Besides, I like being unique. Anyways, people tend to remember unique rulers. I would definitely be way more historic if I were to be dubbed the "Virgin Queen" or the "Queen Married to Her Country." I like the sound of that. Auf Wiedersehen!" She walked off.

Mina and Amy shrugged their shoulders. "Well we'd better be off. We need to warn my brother of Bridezilla over here," said Amy.

"Toddles," added Mina. The two of them walked off in search of Hayden.

"Oh, oh." said Zoicite. He walked off in search of Darien.

In Darien's a Few Minutes Later

Darien was lying down on his bed playing with a diamond ring. It was a pretty ring. It had three square-cut diamonds- a big one with two smaller ones on either side of it. It was set on a platinum band.

Malachite was polishing his pride and joy- his bejeweled sword. He had received it from Queen Daphne when he became the chief general. He looked upon Queen Daphne as a mother. He had never known his own. He was orphaned at a young age. His uncle was a lieutenant in the Terran army. He had lived with his uncle for a year. However, his uncle looked upon him burden and useless. He was cold and heartless. One day, he brought a six-year-old Malachite to the palace when he had to meet the king along with his regiment. Somehow, Malachite had wondered off, and he bumped into a four-year-old Prince Endymion. They were some kids teasing the prince, and Malachite didn't like that these boys were making fun of a little, defenseless boy, so he stood up to the bullies. Somehow, he scared them off. Queen Daphne witnessed all of this, and she came over and talked to him. She asked him questions about who he was, what he like to do, etc. His uncle found him talking to the queen, and he had assumed that Malachite had made trouble. He started to beat the young boy in front of the queen. This time, the queen stood up for the young boy, and she told his uncle, "This boy is no longer in your charge. He is to stay in Elysian with us. One day, he'll be a great general; you'll see." She then held out her arms for the little boy to run in. That was the last time Malachite saw his uncle. He later found out that his uncle died in battle some years later.

Nephlyte and Jadeite were playing cards. They were not really interested in the card game though. They were too busy day-dreaming about their girlfriends. Zoicite walked in suddenly with a distraught look on his face.

"Who died?" asked Jadeite.

"Shut up, Jadeite." said Zoicite. "Major problem, Darien."

Darien stopped playing with the ring, and he sat up. "Ok, shoot," he said.

"Serena doesn't want to get married," Zoicite said sadly.

Darien looked confused. "What makes you say that?" he asked.

"She said so herself," Zoicite replied.

"That doesn't sound like a very Serena thing to say," commented Malachite, who had stopped polishing his sword.

"Yeah, what exactly did she say?" asked Nephlyte.

Zoicite sighed. "Well Abby was being a complete monster, pre-wedding jitters or some crap like that. Anyways, so Serena said she doesn't want to ever get married because she doesn't ever want to end up like Abby. She also said that being called "The Virgin Queen" or "The Queen Married to Her Country" would make her more famous anyways. I'm really sorry, man," he said.

Darien smirked and then burst laughing. "Poor guy, it probably hasn't sunk in yet," whispered Jadeite.

"What are you laughing about, Dare?" asked Nephlyte.

"Guys, you are seriously worried about that?" asked Darien, who was still laughing. "Has it ever occurred to that Serena is just about the most sarcastic person alive? Half the stuff that comes out of her mouth when she's frustrated or mad, she doesn't really mean! I mean, come on guys!"

"So the proposal is still on?" asked Zoicite.

Darien laughed one last time. "Definitely," he said once he stopped.

"Good," said Malachite. He then resumed polishing his sword.

The Next Day aka The Blessed Event of the Joining of the Royal Houses of Mariner and Phobos-Deimos through the union of His Royal Highness, son of King Hermes and Queen Athena of Mercury, Crown Prince Hayden and Her Royal Highness, daughter of King Ares and Queen Vesta of Mars, Princess Abigail through holy matrimony

Abby had hit complete freak mode. Everyone stayed away from her including Raye. Nobody wanted to get anything thrown at them like Rainier did when he came into her room. So, the girls spent the morning just relaxing and getting ready. Raye was going to be the maid of honor, and the other girls were going to be bridesmaids. Amara, Michelle, and Trista had arrived that morning, and they all enjoyed catching up and gossiping.

About two hours before the wedding, Amara, Michelle, and Trista left to get ready. Raye was the first one ready, as usual. She was wearing a crimson halter dress that had a full skirt and a subtle gold sparkle to it. The rest of the girls were wearing scarlet Grecian style dresses that had one-strap and an A-line skirt.

Abby was looking gorgeous. She was wearing a strapless pink dress with a full skirt that was so light that it looked white. She had refused to wear white. She had originally wanted to wear a red wedding dress because she said, "Red is my native planet's official color. I want to wed wearing it." However, Queen Vesta had disagreed and said, "You don't want the people of Mercury thinking that you are more partial to Martians after all. You are going to be Queen of Mercury, not Mars. Keep that in mind, so wear white." After many arguments, they finally settled on pink.

The girls waited in the lobby of the wedding hall **(AN- They're not Christian, I think so I guess they wouldn't get married in a church)** while they waited for the wedding to begin. Suddenly, the music began. First, Rainier escorted his mother down the aisle. Then, Amy went down the aisle escorted by an old school friend of Hayden's. Lita went next, and she was also escorted by a school friend of Hayden's. Mina went next, and this time it was her turn to be escorted Friedrich, who had surprisingly lost a lot of weight. He looked like a normal twelve-year-boy now. Serena went next, and she was escorted by Ulrich, Duke of Olympus Mons, which was a mountainous area on Mars. He was a childhood friend of Hayden's. Next, Raye went down the aisle escorted by Isaac, who was Hayden's best man. Then everyone rose as Princess Abigail walked down the aisle escorted by her father, King Ares of Mars.

When she reached the end of the aisle, Abby let go of her father's arm. He kissed her on the cheek, and he gave her away to Hayden. While the vows were being said and other wedding customs were being done, all five girls couldn't help but imagine themselves getting married just as they had always dreamed of. However, there was now a man playing the groom rather than just a made-up face or shadowy figure. Amy dreamed of getting married in Caloris Manor. It was a small, but elegant mansion. She imagined getting married in a small, peaceful wedding with her and Zoicite's closest family and friends at the countryside mansion. Raye imagined getting married in a simple wedding in the Sacred Fire Temple on Mars. She didn't want any glamour or hordes of people at her wedding. She just wanted Jadeite, herself, a few close friends and family, and a priest. Lita dreamed of getting married to Nephlyte in the palace on Ganymede. It would be a huge affair with wonderful food. Mina wanted to get married on the beach on Neptune. She had always dreamed of getting married in some exotic location. She wanted it to be a huge wedding with lots of dancing, music, and opportunities for her to be a matchmaker. She wasn't sure, however, if Malachite would approve of a wedding like that. Serena wanted to get married in the Lunarian palace because it was her home. She wanted a wedding that wasn't too small but was also not too big. She wanted all of her friends and family to be there, but she also didn't want random people she didn't know there either. She thought that Darien would definitely like a wedding like that.

The girls all woke up from their day-dreaming, just as Hayden kissed Abby. Everybody started to clap as the new Crown Prince and Princess of Mercury made their way down the aisle. The girls started to move down the aisle with their respective escorts. Then, the girls all went back to their rooms to dress for the reception ball that was occurring later that evening.

"Wasn't that the most romantic wedding ever?" sighed Michelle. "I hope I get married just like that. The orchestra was just so melodious and wonderful!"

Amara rolled her eyes and pretended to choke herself. "It was too lovey-dovey for me, personally. When and if I ever get married, I don't want a wedding like this at all. My fiancé, a priest, and I, that's all I need," she said.

"You don't want any of us there?" asked Trista, who was playing chess with Amy.

"You guys will always be my friends. That won't change just because you aren't at my wedding," insisted Amara. Trista rolled her eyes in response and concentrated on her game because Amy was crushing her. In the corner Mina was playing with Serena's hair. They were both giggling and imagining their own weddings. Raye wasn't in the room. She had been stuck with the job of trying to calm down her hyper sister. Everyone knew that she wasn't exactly the best person for that job.

About two hours later, the girls started to dress. Raye wore a halter top wine-red dress with an A-line skirt with a large slit on the left side. Amy wore a strapless dress with a full skirt. It was sky blue and had silver embroidery on the bodice. Lita wore an emerald-green dress that had one sleeveless strap and one spaghetti strap. It had a full skirt that went to her ankles. Mina wore a pale yellow dress with puffed sleeves and a square neckline. It had a gold sash under her upper-chest. Michelle wore an aquamarine two-piece dress that showed her mid-riff. The top part was like a tankini top with spaghetti straps. It had lots of gold embroidery on it. The skirt was an A-line skirt with a subtle sparkled skirt. **(AN- for anyone who is Indian, it is practically a ghagra.) ** Amara wore a simple navy blue dress that was sleeveless and had a V-neckline. It had a slight full skirt. Trista wore a black off-shoulder dress that had a full, crunched skirt. Serena looked the most stunning, well at least after the bride. She wore a white dress with an A-line skirt. It had silver straps that were one-inch wide. The dress also had a one-inch wide silver sash right under her upper-chest, and it had a short train. Abby was wearing a crimson dress. It had two straps on the right side, and the left side was bare. They were all ready to go. **(AN- Sorry for that rant, but I love making up dresses in my head.)**

The bride entered the ballroom escorted by her new husband. She had never looked more beautiful. "She looks so happy. I'm so happy she found her soul mate," said Mina while she watched Abby and Hayden open the ball with a waltz.

"Me, too," said Amy, "and I'm so happy, I'm getting a sister like Abby."

"And I'm so happy I'm getting rid of her," joked Raye. She tried to mask the fact that a few tears were running down her face.

Serena put an arm around her. "It'll be ok, Raye." she said soothingly. "It's not like you'll never get to see her again. She will just be living on Mercury instead of Mars. She's just moving one planet to the left. It'll be fine, you'll see."

"But it won't be the same!" sobbed Raye. "She's married now. She'll be too busy trying to be a good wife, crown princess, and daughter-in-law that she won't have time to be a sister to me!" All the princesses joined in on large group hug.

Meanwhile on the Other Side of the Ballroom with Darien and the Generals

"Wondering what's going on there?" asked Jadeite pointing to the princess-hug.

"They are hugging," said Zoicite.

"Thank you for informing me." said Jadeite sarcastically. "What would I do without you?"

"You'd die," replied Zoicite. Malachite and Nephlyte rolled their eyes.

Nephlyte started to walk away from the group. Darien stopped him. "And where are you going?" he asked Nephlyte.

"I'm going to go ask Lita to dance," Nephlyte replied.

"Oh, no you aren't." said Darien. "Here I am freaking out, and all you care about is dancing with Lita????!!!!"

"Dude, why are you freaking out?" asked Jadeite.

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm not calm. I mean aren't most guys calm when they ask the loves of their lives to marry them?" said a psychotic Darien.

"Well, I can tell you that Serena doesn't want to marry a psychotic maniac!" exclaimed Jadeite.

"Yeah, you'd better calm down." said Malachite. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd better do my duty and congratulate Hayden and Abby." Malachite walked away.

"Yeah, right," snorted Jadeite. "his duty. I bet he's not going anywhere near Hayden and Abby. He's going to ask a certain blonde in a yellow dress to dance."

"If that was the case, why didn't he just say so?" asked Zoicite.

"Zoicite, Zoicite, Zoicite," said Nephlyte shaking his head, "first of all, he didn't want to get his head chewed off like me by Prince Psycho over there." He pointed at Darien. "Second, it's so un-Malachite like for him to just say he's asking a girl to dance. For some reason, he thinks we'll tease him about it"

"Which we will." added Jadeite. He turned around looking for Raye, but he suddenly said, "Oh, oh."

"What's wrong?" asked Zoicite, turning around.

"It looks like Duke Ulrich of Olympus Mons is asking Serena to dance," said Jadeite.

Darien swung around. "What the hell?" he demanded. "Who does that guy think he is, dancing with my princess? There are so many princesses here; why is he picking mine? Look, there's Amy. She's free. Why didn't he ask Amy to dance?"

"Hey!" exclaimed Zoicite.

"Leave it, Zoi." said Nephlyte. "He's in his own little world right now." They watched as Serena and Duke Ulrich danced. Darien was furious and very jealous. The duke was handsome with red hair and green eyes. **(AN- just imagine the guy who played Bingley in the new Pride and Prejudice)** He was obviously saying something charming and funny because Serena was giggling nonstop during their reel.

"Ok," said Darien. "that guy messed with the wrong prince! I'm going to kick his ass!" He started to stomp towards the dance floor, but he was held back by Nephlyte and Zoicite.

"Oh, now you aren't." said Zoicite. "First of all, even if you're married to Serena, that won't stop her from dancing with other guys. Second, that guy is doing nothing wrong. He isn't trying to act in an inappropriate way with her. Last, just ask her to marry you for goddamn sake because I want to dance with Amy, and you are keeping me from doing that!"

Zoicite and Nephlyte let go of Darien just as the reel ended. "Do it now," said Nephlyte.

Darien took a deep breath. "Ok, I'm doing it before some other guy dances with her and tries to steal her from me," he said.

"Oh and another thing," said Jadeite. "Be glad, Serena didn't hear you say that because she would yell at you. She would say she didn't belong to you."

Darien grinned and walked to Serena, who was talking to Michelle, Trista, and Trista mother, Queen Persephone of Pluto. He bowed to them. The four of them curtsied to back. "I was hoping I could whisk off Princess Serenity over here for a moment, milady," he said to Queen Persephone.

Queen Persephone smiled and said, "Of course, Prince Endymion. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find my husband." Darien bowed once more at the queen. She walked away in search of King Hades. He didn't see Michelle and Trista give Serena a sly look.

"Um, we'd better go over to Amara. Count Gregory is trying to flirt with her again, and I think this time she'll try to strangle him," said Michelle. She and Trista curtsied to Darien again and quickly departed.

Once they had left, Darien turned to Serena. "There's something I need to ask you," he said shyly.

Serena smiled and said, "Ok, shoot.'

"May we could do it in private?" he asked. His cheeks were turning red.

"I guess. Shall we take a stroll in the Fire Gardens?" Serena asked.

"That would be lovely," said Darien. He offered Serena his arm, and she took it. They departed towards the gardens.

Meanwhile with the Four Inner Princesses

All of this had been witnessed the four princesses. "What do you think they are doing?" asked Amy. "It's not like Serena to leave during a ball, especially a reception ball!"

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Mina, who was smiling.

"What's obvious?" asked Lita.

Mina smacked her forehead. "You guys are so clueless!" she exclaimed. "You are really sorry excuses for princesses!"

Raye crossed her arms and exclaimed, "Hey, we are not sorry excuses for princesses!"

Mina rolled her eyes. "But you are clueless," she said.

Lita interrupted, "Could we get to the point, please?"

Mina smiled again. "Of course," she said dreamily, "I was going to say that Darien is going to propose to Serena!"

Amy jaw dropped. "No way," she said, "Serena is too young to get married."

Raye thought for a moment. "Not really, Serena is twenty-two." she pointed out. "That's not really that young. Besides, Serena's mature for her age. I would say she's ready to get married."

Mina sighed. "Another wedding, can you believe it?" she asked.

Back with Serena and Darien

"So," Serena said as she sat down on a bench, "what is it that you wanted to ask me in private?"

"Well, um, I was just wondering, if you'd like to unite with me," Darien stuttered.

"Um, that just sounded like some government crap. Unite with you to do what?" she asked..

"Wouldyouliketomarryme?" asked Darien quickly.

"Would I like to what?" a confused Serena asked. "I didn't understand what you said after 'would you,'"

Darien took a deep breath. "Serena, will you marry me?" he asked.

Serena frowned slightly, and she stood up and crossed her arms. "That's not quite the proposal I dreamed of as a little girl," she said.

Darien looked crestfallen. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. He turned around and walked away.

"Hey wait a minute!" Serena called out.

Darien turned around and asked, "What is it?"

"Come here," she said. Darien walked back to her. "Prince Endymion, you are the prince of the Earth, so behave like one. Get down on one knee, and ask for the lady's hand."

Darien smiled. He got down on one knee. "Princess Serenity, I love you more than life itself. I want nothing more than to make you happy. Will you marry me?" he asked.

Serena was silent for a moment. Then she smirked. "I guess," she said. She held out her hand, and Darien slipped the ring onto her left hand ring finger. Then they kissed for a long time. When they broke apart, Serena said, "I guess we'd better go back in before anybody starts wondering where we are. We don't want to offend the royalty of Mercury and Mars. I don't want us to start a galactic issue. Besides, you have to ask my father for my hand."

Darien smiled. "Ok," he said. They walked back to the ball hand-in-hand. They broke apart when they entered. Darien walked towards King Apollo and Queen Serenity. Serena walked towards her friends, who were all huddled together.

When Darien reached Serena's parents, he bowed deeply. "Your Majesties, I have a request for you," he said.

King Apollo smiled. He could sense what it was Darien wanted to ask him. "What do you desire of us, Prince Endymion?" he asked.

"I request the hand of your daughter, Princess Serenity, in marriage. I have already asked her, and she has accepted my proposal," said Darien.

"Well, you've already asked her. Why did you need to ask us?" asked King Apollo.

"She wanted your blessing on our engagement," answered Darien.

"That's our Serena." said Queen Serenity. "If she approves of you, then we give our blessing to your marriage."

"Thank you," said Darien. He bowed deeply, and he went in search of his parents.

Meanwhile with the Princesses

"So where are they?" asked Raye for the zillionth time. "They'd better not be doing something stupid."

"Serena is not stupid." said Amara. "They are probably just talking, like every other couple in love."

"Wow, Amara, you're the one that's stupid." said Lita. "You really believe that's what every couple does when they are alone? I'm betting they're having a full out make-out session!"

"And I didn't even get to watch it," said Mina sadly. They all turned to Mina, who simply shrugged her shoulders.

"There she is!" said Trista. They all turned around to see Serena walk over to them with a big smile on her face.

"Why are you so happy, Serena?" asked Michelle.

"Yes, do tell us!" said Amy eagerly.

"Well, girls, I'm…getting married!" said Serena, excitedly. The girls all erupted in a cacophony of screams and laughs. They talked happily for the rest of the night.

**AN- **I hope you guys aren't mad that the proposal came so quickly, but the real story begins once Darien and Serena are married. Please Review!


End file.
